My Addiction
by ashamed15
Summary: After being replaced by Kikyou, Kagome goes home to try and carry on with her old life. She gets involved with a new guy who makes Kag doubt her innocence. With drugs,lies& a mysterious man in her dreams, will InuYasha need to save Kagome one more time?
1. Chapter 1

**MY ADDICTION**

CHAPTER 1 

Another shooting star! Make a wish...maybe it'll actually come true this time.

"You're still waiting for him to get back?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Miroku standing behind me, a sympathetic look on his face. I hate those looks.

"Uh...yeah, I guess. Part of me is waiting; another part is just enjoying the night."

I smiled sweetly at him, and then continued to stare at the night sky. Enjoying the night? Yah right. The only thing I'm doing is waiting for him to get back. Hopefully Miroku will fall for it though...

"Ah. I see..."

Crap. He doesn't believe me.

"Well, you know, InuYasha's always rushing us around to find the jewel shards so it's nice to just sit here and do nothing."

Even if he is visiting _**her**_. 

"Well alright. I'm going back to the campsite for some sleep. You be careful by yourself."

"Thanks Miroku. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kagome."

I waited till he was out of site, and then flopped down on my back, hands stretched out.

"InuYasha...come back"

A few more shooting stars streaked across the night sky, making everything glow slightly from the light that followed them. Before I knew it, my eyes started getting really heavy and then everything went black.

A dark figure was walking towards me. It was a boy. He was tall and muscular, but I couldn't see his face. He was wearing a tux.

The figure approached me and spun me around in a circle to take a good look at me.

"You look breathtaking."

Why was his voice so familiar? I glanced down and noticed I was in a beautiful white gown, which flowed onto the ground.

"Thank you."

He placed his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Music began and we started dancing a slow waltz. Soon, little white Christmas lights lit up, making the dark place become visible. We were in a secluded garden, it's trees wrapped with lights. I looked back at the boy, but his face was still unclear.

"Who are you?"

He just smiled at me and twirled me out.

"I'm whoever you want me to be."

He twirled me back in and leaned in closer.

"Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"Kagome…"

"Uh-hu?"

"Kagome…"

"What?"

"Kagome wake up!"

"Huh?"

Something shook my arm, and the garden started disappearing. So did the boy.

"No! Come back! Tell me who you are!"

"I'm whoever you want me to be…"

Then it was black again.

"Kagome!"

"AAAH!"

I sat up straight and let out a quick scream.

"Holy shit woman! Quit screaming in my ear, will yah?"

I looked around me. It was night, I was on a hill, and a certain hanyou was sitting beside me looking annoyed.

"It was just a dream…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I had the strangest dream."

InuYasha dug his hands into his sleeves and threw me a glance.

"What was it about?"

I leaned back on my elbows and stared up at the starry sky. He'll love this.

"Well, I was in a beautiful garden that was lit up with all these pretty lights. And I was in a gorgeous gown."

He nodded his head as a sign that he was listening and that I should continue.

"Then there was this guy there, and we started dancing."

I saw InuYasha shift uncomfortably from the corner of my eye.

"So, um, who was this guy…that you were dancing with?"

"I'm not sure. I couldn't see his face. But he was so charming!"

I turned my head to see InuYasha, who was now tearing little grass blades from the ground.

"Whatever is wrong InuYasha?"

I asked innocently with my best baby face.

He gave me a dirty glare, but kept his mouth shut.

"It's nothing."

The awkward silence between us made me fidget. Why are there always-awkward silences between us? We've known eachother for a year but we still have them. I hate them. They're so…awkward.

I was about to tell InuYasha something, but the look on his face stopped me. He had on his 'Kikyo Look', as I like to call it. Whenever she's near or whenever she's on his mind, that look is on his face. He gets all intense and serious, like he's _really_ thinking. I despise that look.

"So…how's Kikyo?"

My voice was quiet and stiff, and sure to make him uncomfortable.

I saw him sit up a little straighter and look the other way before answering.

"Fine. She's fine."

More awkward silence.

"You know, it's pretty late. You should go to bed now."

I nodded and stood up, brushing the grass and dirt off my skirt.

"Yes sir."

I made my way back to camp, feeling his eyes on me the whole way there.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

"Kagome wake up!"

A small weight pressed against me, screaming for me to awaken.

"Shippo…"

I groaned tiredly, attempting to fall back to sleep.

"Ka-go-me! I'm hungry, please wake up!"

His voice continued to whine for me, so I eventually gave in and got out of bed.

"Yay Kagome! Will you play with me after we eat?"

"Shippo, leave Kagome alone. She just woke up!"

I smiled gratefully at Sango, then began to prepare breakfast for everyone.

The group finished eating, then began enjoying our time off. Since Kikyo's in the area, we'll be staying here for a while.

Sango took a walk, Miroku stalked Sango on her walk, Shippo and Kirara were playing hide-and-go-seek, and InuYasha was sulking up in a tree.

"More sleep…"

I climbed back into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes for a small nap. Before I knew it, I had dozed off.

The romantic garden scene came into view again, with the lit up Christmas lights surrounding it. I was in the beautiful gown and the man soon approached me, took my hand, and began to slow dance with me.

"Kagome, you get even more beautiful by the minute."

His voice was so familiar, but I just couldn't place the name.

"Thank you, but who are you?"

"Whoever you want me to be."

I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Kagome."

I turned around, only to see Kikyo standing behind me, her cold eyes staring into my soul.

Once again I sat up abruptly, awaking from the strange dream. Looking around, I noticed that both Miroku and Sango were back, but InuYasha was gone.

"Sango?"

I got up and made my way to my two friends.

"Where's InuYasha?"

The sad, disappointed look on her face told me enough. He was seeing Kikyo.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

Her hand patted my arm sympathetically.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

I tore myself from the conversation and slowly started walking around. Soon enough, Kikyo and InuYasha started coming my way.

"Kagome!"

InuYasha exclaimed, stopping in front of me with Kikyo.

"We have great news!"

He wouldn't tell me until everyone was there, so the three of us walked the short-distance back to camp.

InuYasha had us all sit down as he told his 'great news'.

"Kikyo and me were talking, and she knows where Naraku is hiding!"

This made us interested, so he turned to Kikyo to finish.

"Since his hide-out is hidden well, I will be accompanying you to guide you to Naraku."

That made us a little less interested.

"And Kagome,"

InuYasha turned his attention to me.

"Kikyo says that if she tries, she'll be able to sense the jewel shards so you don't have to anymore."

He seemed genuinely excited about this whole idea. Lucky for him.

I was feeling a lot of emotions, and none of them were pleasant.

"If I'm not looking for jewel shards, then what am I supposed to do?"

I just had to ask, even though I was scared of the answer.

"You can be Kikyo's assistant."

Nice suggestion InuYasha.

Not.

Great. Just Great. As if I wasn't enough insecure about being just the jewel detector and Kikyo's reincarnation. Now my only purpose for helping here is gone, and I'm even being replaced.

Great.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara shot me these glances that literally read "uh-oh".

Yeah. Uh-oh is right.

"So, what do you guys think?"

I guess InuYasha was sick of the silence that settled upon us, and he was expecting an answer now.

"Well, I mean…I just don't know if that's…if that's a good idea."

Miroku attempted to put in words.

"Oh. Well too bad."

Of course, InuYasha always gets his way.

"U-um, InuYasha?"

My voice was cracking and I knew it meant that I might break down and cry any moment now.

"I don't think I'm gonna stick around here for a while. I think my m-mom needs me at home."

And you know what he said? He looked at me, shrugged and said

"Okay."

Just like that. No arguing, no whining, nothing. Just 'okay'.

"S-S-Sango? Can I borrow Kirara p-please?"

I pushed the tears back and forced a smile.

She nodded glumly and handed her demon-cat over.

"Thanks. I haven't been home in a long time, but I'll be gone for only…"

I stopped to see InuYasha flash Kikyo a huge smile.

"…A long while."

Kirara transformed into her larger form, but before I got on I turned to my group.

"Bye Miroku, Shippo, Sango…"

I paused before finishing.

"Goodbye InuYasha."

I practically choked on the tears in my throat. Good thing he didn't notice. At least I think that was a good thing…

"What? Oh yeah, kay see you."

Once again he turned his complete attention to Kikyo.

Knowing he wouldn't say anything else to me, I climbed up on Kirara and let her carry me off to the well, letting my tears drop the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

"Kagome!"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi heading towards me.

"Kagome you're better?"

My first full day of school, since a month ago, was over. I forgot how much school totally sucked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Great. Let's go to WacDonalds then."

Yuka turned on her heel and headed to the fast-food restaurant, the rest if us following behind, as usual.

Yuka is always in charge.

We got ourselves a table and ordered some food. I only ordered a salad.

The girls chatted about school and guys as I ate half of my salad, then pushed it to the side.

"Hey, Kags?"

Eri seemed to notice my timid behavior.

"What's wrong? You're not eating or talking with us!"

I forced a smile. I've been doing that a lot lately…

"Yeah, well I guess I'm just not that hungry."

Every time I take a bite, an image of Kikyo feeding InuYasha comes to my mind. Yuck.

"What's _**really**_ wrong?"

Dammit. I suck at lying.

"Did you have another fight with your cheating boyfriend?"

That whole 'motherly' look spread across Yuka's face. She's always making sure I'm safe around guys, just cause this one boy broke my crayon in 3rd grade and I cried for the rest of the day. She's a little overprotective of me.

"No, we didn't fight…"

"Was he cheating with that little skank-of-an-ex-girlfriend?"

"Yuka!"

Ayumi gave her a disappointed frown.

"That's not very nice."

"Neither is cheating on your girlfriend with your ex."

Yuka retaliated. That girl always has a comeback.

"Go on Kagome."

"Well…it's nothing really. But she came by and-"

"She as in the ex right?"

"Um…yes…"

"Okay go on."

Getting the nod of approval from Eri, I continued.

"She came by and he just acted all sappy and puppy-dog like. He turns into a puddle of mush every time she's near. Plus, when I said goodbye, he was too busy ogling her to send me off!"

I finished and slumped down. Sometimes it feels good to say those things to someone.

The girls all gasped disgustingly and shook their heads.

"That's horrible."

"What a jerk."

"Why are you even with him Kagome?"

"Duh Eri, its cause she loves him."

"Oh shut up Ayumi! No one can fall in love with a jerk!"

"Yuka, he's not a jerk."

At my comment, they all gave me these extremely cold glares.

"Okay, well he _**can **_be a jerk."

Their glares stopped and they continued arguing.

I leaned back in my chair and fiddled with my skirt. My so very short skirt. They're kind of cute but so short and it gets really cold when-

My thoughts were interrupted when a waitress came by and put an ice-cream sundae in front of me.

"Uh, miss? I didn't order this."

She smiled sweetly at me.

"I know you didn't, but that young man over there ordered it for you."

My gaze followed where she was pointing and I saw a guy sitting at a table, probably around my age. He was giving me this small smile. And he was _**really**_ cute.

The waitress left, but the guy and I continued to stare at eachother.

He was sitting down, but looked fairly tall. He had black shaggy skater hair that hung is his eyes. He was _**fine**_.

But I'd rather be with InuYasha.

I averted my gaze to my table and sighed deeply.

I really do love InuYasha. He's strong, muscular, has gorgeous hair, is really hot, and is a good guy. Most of the time.

You know that feeling where someone's watching you? Well I felt that, but it felt like 3 people were staring at me. Hmmm…

Sure enough, as I looked up I saw my 3 friends giving me that whole 'mouth-hanging-down-cause-I'm-so-surprised' look.

"Weren't you guys arguing?"

Of course they ignore what I say and ask their own questions.

"Who is that _**hottie**_?"

Yuka emphasized the word 'hottie' by rolling her eyes upward, all seductive and stuff.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Why did he buy you an ice-cream then?"

"He must be super friendly."

"Or super in love with you!"

"That's so cute!"

Ayumi squealed happily for me.

"That's so unfair!"

Eri snatched my sundae from me and gave me a snide look.

"You already have your boyfriend **and** Hojo! You don't need another guy, so I'm having this!"

She proved her point by taking an enormous and piggish bite out of it.

"Mmm!"

"Kagome, you need to talk to him. Ask him out or something!"

My mouth literally fell to the floor. Yuka telling me to go for a guy she doesn't know? Well this is a first. The only guy she's approved of is Hojo. Wow.

"Yuka, no. I don't even know him! Plus I'm already …seeing someone."

"Well, hate to say it Kags, but your 'someone' is now seeing someone else: his ex. I bet that guy knows how to treat a girl right."

"How do you know this Yuka?"

"I know. Trust me Eri, I can see it from his aura."

"His aura."

"Yeah. Or something weird like that. It's my 6th sense."

"Uh-hu."

"Anyway, Kagome go talk to him."

"Yu-ka!"

"Don't you whine with me!"

"I don't wanna though."

"Oh so you'd rather stick with your lying and cheating boyfriend instead of going with Mr. Hottie over there? Interesting."

"Actually Kags, you should go for him."

Eri attempted to speak through her mouthfuls of ice cream.

"He's uber cute, seems really nice, and most likely doesn't have another girl."

"Yeah, and it's not like your boyfriend will ever find out! He's too busy fooling around with Miss Skank or whatever."

"Yuka!"

Ayumi lightly smacked her. She really hates hurting people's feelings and talking behind their backs.

"I don't know you guys…"

What should I do? InuYasha wouldn't find out unless I told him, and I don't think I would. Plus I could really like the guy…but still.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, I finally gave in.

"Alright! I'll go talk to him!"

"Yay Kagome!"

All 3 girls cheered happily for me as I got up and walked over to the guy.

"Um, excuse me?"

He was playing with his cell phone, but looked up as soon as I spoke.

"Hi."

He flashed me the cutest grin and greeted me back.

"Hey."

"So, uh, how much do you want for the ice cream? It was $2.00 right?"

The smile disappeared as a confused look replaced it.

"You're going to pay me for the ice cream I bought you?"

My silence spoke for me.

The grin reappeared as he let out a small laugh.

"That's cute, really, but I don't want any money for it! I bought it for you, as a…as a gift! I bought you a sundae as a gift. But I see that you weren't able to enjoy it…"

He was watching Eri scarf down my 'gift'.

"Sorry about that, she took it against my free will."

I blushed slightly from embarrassment, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey maybe I should introduce myself! I'm Kai."

He stuck his hand out to shake my hand.

"Hi Kai. I'm Kagome."

Our hands shook and then separated.

"Kagome? Wow, what a beautiful name! Guess it suits the beautiful girl who has it though."

This made me blush again. How attractive.

"You're really cute when you blush Kagome."

Okay. Guess it is attractive then.

"Hey, I know this is kind of weird since we first met and all…"

He looked down at his shoes nervously, then looked back up at me. He's so cute!

"Would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight? Or even tomorrow?"

Such a cute boy, but should I really say yes?

"I…"

From my table, my friends were watching me and nodding their heads a vigorous yes.

"Uh…okay. Yes I'd like to go out for dinner tonight."

It made me feel so good how his face brightened like ten times after I answered.

"Really? Oh that's great! How's seven?"

"Seven's good."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 

After meeting with Kai, I went home and got ready for my date. We exchanged numbers and I gave him my address so he could pick me up.

I had a nice and long shower once I was home. After my shower I got dressed and did my hair.

I put on a pair of faded jeans that complemented my shape. My shirt was a tight brown long-sleeve, with a low v-cut.

I can wear v-cuts now. My boobs actually grew last summer. It's pretty cool.

I pulled my hair into a sloppy bun and put in silver hoops. I even put on some eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss.

Stepping in front of my mirror, I noticed how nervous and fidgety I was. This was my first date in so long!

I wonder how InuYasha would react if he knew…

Before I could ponder that thought any longer, my mom called me downstairs.

"Kagome! You're date is here!"

Checking my appearance quickly before I left, I hurried downstairs and saw Kai waiting at the door for me.

His eyes widened slightly once he saw me then gave me one of his gorgeous grins.

"You look amazing."

Blushing again.

"Thanks. You look good too."

It was true. He did look good. He had on some black jeans and a navy-blue dress t-shirt that was untucked and the top three buttons were open, revealing a bit of his upper chest. A leather jacket rested over one of his shoulders.

I said goodbye to my mom and followed Kai out to his car.

_**What**_ a car.

"This is your car!?"

It was a silver Lamborghini with doors that went up when you opened them.

"Yeah, I bought it last year. Nice, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah!"

He opened my door for me and I got in. Once he was in his side he began driving.

"So, where are we going?"

"Well I reserved a spot at a restaurant downtown so we _**could**_ go there."

He smiled at me to show he was being cocky.

"Oh, so you're a funny guy are you?"

My smile told him I was kidding as well.

"I'm whatever you want me to be, baby."

He winked at me and I burst into laughter.

The car pulled up to this restaurant called 'The Golden Vine'.

My eyes instantly bugged out.

"The Golden Vine?! Are you serious?"

He looked taken aback so he replied with caution.

"Uh, yeah…do you not like it here?"

"Oh that's not it. I wouldn't know what it's like. I've never been here because it's so freaking expensive!"

"Yeah, that's why it's so good."

"Kai…I'll feel bad if you pay for me here."

"Kagome,"

His eyes locked onto mine.

"I want to be here with you and I will do anything or pay any cost for us to have a good time. Besides, I have the money so it's okay!"

His eyes were so genuine looking. I had to give in.

"Okay…but I'm not ordering a lot."

"Whatever you want Kagome."

He smiled at me and led me inside. He even opened the door for me.

What a sweetie!

As soon as I entered my breath was taken away. The place was _gorgeous._

The floors were a dark chestnut wood and the walls and ceiling were painted burgundy. The whole place was dark, minus the light given off by the hundreds of candles. A live violinist band was playing a soft melody in the far corner on a stage. Red and white roses occupied tables and shelves.

How _romantic_.

We were led to our reserved table, which was set up in one of the more secluded corners around a fountain.

"Oh my God Kai! This place is fantastic!"

"Wait till you try the food."

Our waiter came and we ordered our meals.

"So, Kagome."

Kai leaned forward, his hands resting underneath his chin.

"Tell me about you. All about you."

I smiled shyly. His smile just makes me so…weak!

"Well…My name is Kagome and I am a girl."

He rolled his eyes jokingly and gave me another smile.

"Well no duh! I want to know everything other then the obvious."

"Haha okay, okay. Well I'm a sophomore at Sinkodu High School, so I'm 16."

"A sophomore? Yeah I guessed you were that age."

"How old are you?"

I asked, realizing that I didn't know his age. Is it odd to date someone you don't know anything about? Well, he's really hot so…

"I am in my second year of college, so I'm 19."

19? I'm on a date with a college boy? How cool am I?!

"Ooh, is college fun?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head no.

"Unless you like school. I hate doing all the tests and stuff. I don't even know why I bother going some days."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Then again, college must be, like, 5 times harder then gr. 11 work."

He nodded his head.

"So what else is there to know about you?"

"Um…well I live with my mom, my grandpa, and my brother. And…um…"

What else is there about me to say??

"And you're beautiful?"

Kai finished for me, catching me off guard and making me blush.

"Thank you Kai."

"You're welcome Kagome."

Our food came and we continued talking. I learned that his father owns this huge stock exchange company so he's super rich. Like, **super** rich.

After dinner we drove down to the beach and walked along the sand, our shoes in our hands.

"Thank you again Kai. Tonight was amazing. And the food was delicious! I just feel bad about the expense."

"I know, I told you it was good. And don't even worry about it. I had a great time. Did you have fun?"

"Yes. I had a lot of fun."

"Well then that's all that matters. Prices don't really matter if in the end people are happy."

"…I guess so."

We kept on walking in silence, the stars sparkling above us. A cold breeze danced around me, making my teeth chatter slightly. He noticed, and without missing a beat slipped off his jacket and covered my shoulders with it.

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem."

We walked a ways and then stopped to sit on the sand.

"It's gorgeous out."

I breathed as I watched the waves crash on shore.

"Yeah, it really is."

I turned to look at him and saw he was watching me. I began blushing again.

"Kagome…"

His voice was quiet, making me turn to him in order to hear better.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in kissing on the first date…?"

His eyes were watching my lips and I knew where he was heading.

"I don't really know. I think it should be more on second dates."

"…If we were on a second date, would you let me kiss you?"

My voice was quieter too as I spoke.

"I'm not too sure…depends on the…place."

"Hmmm…this date is over."

"…WHAT?"

His comment left me slightly confused.

"Kagome?"

"What?"

He just ended our date! Oh my…

"Would you like to go on a second date with me…right now?"

After a minuet, I got what he was doing. It was cute and it brought a smile to my face.

"I'd like that."

"Good."

He breathed, then leaned in and kissed me.

I've only kissed two boys in my life. The first boy was in grade 3 when I got dared to kiss this one fat kid who smelt like lima beans. That doesn't really count.

The other boy was InuYasha. I kissed him in order to save him, but I know he kissed me back. I don't know if that means anything or not but this kiss was completely different.

Kai's lips were soft and when they pressed against mine and he tilted his head to the side so our mouths fit like a puzzle together. A warm sensation filled me up as we kissed, but it soon ended as he pulled back.

"I think this date was more fun then our first one."

His voice was still soft, but a smile tugged at his lips.

"I think so too!"

I laughed with him, then we got up and headed back to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

CAHPTER 5 

"You _**kissed**_ him?!"

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka exclaimed loudly, making other people sitting in Wacdonalds turn around to glare at us.

"It was just a small kiss."

I sounded like one of those kids who did something bad and was trying to cover it up.

"He moves fast."

Eri leaned back in her chair and flared her eyes out a bit for expression.

"Yeah…or maybe our little Kagome here is the one who moves fast."

Yuka teased me, making me blush and slap her arm lightly.

"You guys, shutup! It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is, Kags! You're cheating on you're boyfriend!"

Ayumi piped up, her voice sounding concerned and worried.

"Not technically. Kagome and her boyfriend were taking a break."

"Yeah. Besides, he was out fooling around with his ex anyway! Kagome has the right to date someone else! And to kiss them…"

Ayumi sighed in defeat.

"I guess."

Am I really cheating on InuYasha? Nah, we're not even dating…

"So, back to the point."

All three girls leaned in, their arms folded in a business matter.

"Are you or are you not seeing this Kai person again?"

I contemplated that for a while. I mean, I really like him. He's cute, funny, sweet, romantic, and he keeps my mind off of InuYasha.

"…I think that I'd see him again."

"Okay. That answers the 'Are you or are you not going to kiss this Kai person again' question then. Case closed!"

Eri clapped her hands together, then shook my hand.

"Congratulations Miss Higurashi! You've just snagged yourself a hottie!"

I laughed and pulled my hand away, then stood up with the other girls to leave.

"Yeah…I guess I did, didn't I?"

We laughed some more then began walking off. I noticed Yuka was walking in the back, for once, and she looked like she was deep in thought.

"Yuka?"

She snapped out of her thought and gave me her attention.

"What?"

"You okay?"

She paused, then slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking…"

"About what?" 

"Something. Or someone… just someone that seems really…familiar."

She shook her head and waved her hand to dismiss the topic.

"It's nothing, never mind."

"…Kay."

"Hey bay-bay."

Kai was waiting at my front door in a pair of well fitting jeans and a red and black striped t-shirt.

"Hey bay-bay."

I giggled, coming down the stairs to greet him. He leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on my lips, then took my hand and led me out the door to his car.

"By the way, you look amazing."

I squeezed his hand gently and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

I had on a black pleated mini skirt with a tight white long sleeve shirt. My hair was down with a thick white plastic headband in it. I was even wearing makeup. I wear it almost every day now, since I'm not fighting demons and getting all dirty in the feudal era.

With InuYasha.

I shook the thought out of my head and climbed into Kai's car. We have been officially going out for 2 and a half weeks now. It's been so incredible.

The suckish part is that I haven't been to the feudal era in a little over 2 and a half weeks. I miss everyone like crazy, especially InuYasha. But I know he's preoccupied with Kikyo and they're probably getting more done with her there so I'm good here. I've missed being a normal teenage girl.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

I found myself in the garden again, the one with the Christmas lights. I was sitting on a rock and appeared to be waiting for someone. Soon, the face-less man came into view and he headed to my side.

"There you are Kagome."

"Here I am."

"Where have you been for so long?"

I gave him a confused look, not knowing what he was talking about.

"What are you saying? I haven't gone anywhere…"

"I miss you Kagome."

"But I'm right here."

I stood up, not liking the sad tone in his voice.

"I need you with me Kagome."

He pulled my body to his and nuzzled his head in my hair.

"Please don't ever leave me again…"

Suddenly, as if it were an epiphany of some sort, things cleared up in my mind. I pulled back and searched the darkness of his face.

"I think I know…I think I know who you are!"

His face slowly began clearing up, light shining through the darkness. I saw his mouth, which curved into a sad smile.

"You're not ready to see me yet Kagome. You have to realize who holds you're heart first. Then we shall meet."

"What? No wait!"

The features were once again swept up in darkness, and soon his whole body began to vanish before my eyes.

"Wait! I know you, I really do!"

"All in time Kagome, all in time…"

"No!"

I sat up straight, panting heavily, beads of sweat on my face. I looked around and saw myself in my room.

Another dream.

I wiped my forehead and leaned back into my bed, my dream still replaying inside my head.

"I thought I knew who it was…"

I really did know who my mysterious dream man was but as soon as I woke up, the name slipped my mind.

"How weird…"

I stayed in bed for a few more minutes, then got up and showered. Today I was going to go and visit my friends down the well.

I pulled on my tight faded jeans and a red t-shirt that exposed a small strip of my stomach. Wanting to look nice, I applied a little bit of makeup and put my hair up in a high ponytail. After I was satisfied with my appearance, I said goodbye to my mother and rushed to the well.

"One, two, three!"

I pushed myself off the well's ledge and let it transport me through time. After landing with a small thud on the ground, I began climbing to the top.

"Ugh!"

I pushed myself out of the well, then hurried down to Kaede's hut, excited to see everyone again.

"Hello!"

I went into the hut, but saw no one in it.

"That's odd…"

"Kagome?"

I turned around and saw Kaede at the opening of the hut.

"Oh, hi Kaede! Where is everybody?"

"They heard a rumor of Naraku, so they went searching. They should be back any moment now though because the rumor wasn't even true."

"Ah."

I nodded my head with disappointment.

"Would ye like to wait here for them?"

I smiled graciously at the older woman.

"Thanks, that'd work."

I sat in Kaede's hut for over an hour, waiting for my friends to return. Just as I was getting impatient and restless, I heard a familiar laughter in the distance.

"Shippo!"

I scrambled up and rushed out the door to meet them. A bit away from the hut was all my friends…and Kikyo.

Shippo saw me first and literally squealed in delight.

"Kagome!"

He raced as fast as he could to me and leapt in my open arms. I laughed and swung him around.

"Hi Shippo!"

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! I missed you so much!"

I laughed some more, but then placed him down to hug Sango who had just approached me with Miroku.

"Kagome!"

We hugged eachother tightly.

"Hey Sango, sorry I was gone for so long."

"It's okay. We know how things are around…someone."

She rolled her eyes and we giggled slightly.

"Kagome, good to see you again. You've been away for over a week now, haven't you?"

Miroku gave me a friendly and perverted hug.

I slapped him.

"Get you're filthy paws off of me!"

Even though I didn't want him groping me, my voice had a joking matter to it.

"I'm sorry but I just can't help myself. Not when you look so good in those clothes!"

"Shutup Miroku."

Sango and I said in union.

Then InuYasha and Kikyo finally approached us, making everything a little more awkward. I decided to break the silence so I smiled at my friend.

"Hey InuYasha! Hi Kikyo."

"Hey Kagome."

InuYasha said in a shushed voice.

Kikyo just cocked her eyebrow at me.

Bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I'm home!"

I called to my mom the next day as I entered the house.

"Morning Kagome!"

I had spent all yesterday and last night in the feudal era, but decided to go home this morning. I'm not going to do what I used to, spending months at a time finding Naraku and the jewel shards. I've been replaced so now I can only visit or else I'll hold everyone up.

And that's how it's going to be whether I like it or not.

Besides, I have a healthy relationship with someone I really care about now so he needs more time with me too. For some reason though, I couldn't bring myself to tell my friends that I was seeing Kai. I don't think I'm ready to tell them…yet.

I climbed up my stairs and started myself a bath. Once it was hot enough, I slipped off my clothes and slid into the steamy water.

"Ah…"

A content smile was displayed across my face.

"This is nice…"

Not as nice as the hot springs, but nice.

Spending time with my friends yesterday was great. I truly missed them. Shippo was devastated that I had to leave, and I know Miroku and Sango weren't joyous about it either. But I told them before that I'd be spending a long time at home, away from them.

Kikyo clung to InuYasha the whole time, as if she were trying to make me jealous. She sat by him and mad sure he only spoke to her. Even when it was time to sleep, she made him sit next to her outside until I was fast asleep.

I don't think InuYasha minded though. That boy would get killed over and over again just to have her throw him that cold smile. I guess it's not that cold since it practically melts his heart everywhere until it's a bloody mess of heart poured all over my shoes just to rub it in my face and say 'Haha Kagome! InuYasha loves Kikyo and not you! Haha'

My thoughts stopped instantly when I noticed that I had squeezed my rubber ducky so tightly its head flew off.

"Oops…"

Calming myself down, I sank in deeper.

"Whatever, I have Kai and he treats me like a goddess. Hmph."

I climbed out of the tuba after cleaning up and drained it. Wrapping a towel around myself, I went into my room and looked through my closet for something to wear. The phone started ringing.

"Kagome! Phone!"

Souta knocked on my door and shouted to me.

"Kay!"

I picked up my room's phone and continued searching my clothes.

"Hello?"

"Morning Beautiful."

A smile graced my lips.

"Hey you. What's up?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to hear my girl's voice. I miss you."

"But you saw me two days ago!"

"Exactly."

"Kai…you're such a cutie…"

I pulled out some gray sweats and a tank top from my closet and threw them on my bed.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. I'd love that."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at…12:30?"

"Cool."

"Bye Hon."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and faced my bed again. Looking down at the outfit I had chosen I grimaced and put them back.

"Those won't work at all."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Awe Kai! Look at your face there! That's hilarious."

We were sitting on a bench just outside the photo booth and were laughing at the silly pictures we just took.

"Well look at this one here!"

He pointed to one of the 4 squares.

"You look like you just ate a sour lemon."

He imitated my face and I burst out into more laughter.

"You know I'm kidding babe, right?"

His arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure you are."

"Hey!"

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"How about you make it up to me?"

"I think I can do that."

He leaned in and kissed me.

I love his kisses.

We had gone out for muffins and coffee, then walked along the beach holding hands this morning.

He was wearing black cargo shorts with a red baggy t-shirt. I had on a white spaghetti strapped mini dress with black jeans on underneath.

"Hey Kags,"

He asked as we stood up to continue walking around.

"Uh-hu?"

"Do you know what's happening on Friday?"

"It's the last day of school before the weekend?"

He chuckled and shook his hair out of his eyes.

"Besides that…it's our 1 month week anniversary."

"Ooh! What and important day. 1 month is a _long_ time."

I teased him, squeezing his hand to show I was kidding.

"Anyway, I think we should have a party."

"A party? Kay…but it can't be at my house."

"We'll have it at mine then. My folks will be out of town."

"And I don't have many people that I'd want to invite…"

"I know a lot of people, I'll just invite them."

A party in a mansion with no supervision and with a huge group of people that I don't know?

"And I wont leave you're side once."

That works.

"Okay, sounds like we're having a party."

"Great."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I don't get it!"

I flung myself onto my bed and groaned in frustration, making the other three girls groan as well.

"Kagome, it's not even that hard!"

Ayumi sat down next to me and pointed to her textbook.

"All you do is add this, divide it by the denominator, find the x factor, and then subtract it by the square root! Easy, right?"

"Huh?!"

I most **definitely** have missed to many math classes this year.

"Ayumi, Eri, Yuka…I just don't get it. I'm not made to solve problems, so let's just drop it!"

"But Kaaaags!"

Ayumi cried, pressing her textbook against her chest.

"You **need** to pass math! If you don't then you won't graduate and then you wont get a real job and you'll be forced to live on the street because you have no money to support yourself and then you'll catch a horrible disease from the garbage which you rummage through for food and then-"

"Ayumi!"

I shouted, cutting my friend off from her near panic attack.

"It's okay, I'll just get Kai to help me with it. He's gone through school already."

All three girls cocked their eyebrows up at me.

"Hmm…what's this ladies?"

Yuka stood up and crossed her arms, the other girls following suit.

"I don't know Yuka. Kinda looks as though Kagome here is picking her boyfriend over her best friends."

"You guys, you know it's not like that! I'm not picking anyone over anyone! It's just that he's already done this before!"

I desperately tried to fix things between us.

"Hmph. Sure doesn't sound that way."

"So do you guys hate me now?"

"…"

"Then this means that I can't invite you girls to my party then…"

"Party?"

Curiosity overcame their anger and the three girls looked suddenly interested.

"What party?"

"Well Kai and I are having our 1 month anniversary tomorrow night and I wanted you guys to come with me."

"…"

"It'll be at Kai's mansion."

"…"

"His parents aren't home."

"…"

"Other then us, everyone will be in college."

That got them excited.

"What?! You're having a party with college boys?"

"Uh-hu. But since you hate me now…"

"Why would we hate you? If we hated you then we wouldn't be able to go to your party!"

I giggled as everything was back to normal with us.

"So, what are we going to wear to this party?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Oomph!"

I pulled myself over the ledge of the well and swung my legs over it. After brushing off the dirt that got on my jeans, I headed down towards the village.

"Kagome!"

Shippo ran and jumped into my arms to embrace me.

"Hey Shippo!"

"Kagome?"

The little kitsune asked as he leapt back onto the ground.

"Can you please come and play with me?"

"Awe, I'd really like that Shippo. But I'm only here for a few minutes."

"…Oh."

Awe, now I feel bad…

"Can you tell me where InuYasha is Shippo?"

He turned around and scanned the village.

"Uh…I think he's in the field on the other end of the village."

"Thanks Shippo."

I bent down low and kissed the top of his head.

"Sorry I can't play with you today."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"S'ok. Maybe when you come back, next time, we can."

I grinned down at him.

"Okay, then it's a play date."

I began walking towards the field when Shippo called out after me.

"Kagome!"

I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder.

"Watch out, Kikyo's with him."

"…Thanks Shippo."

I began walking again.

Great. Kikyo.

Once I reached the field, the first thing that caught my eye was red in a tree.

"InuYasha?"

I stood underneath the tree and looked up into its branches. A few branches above me sat InuYasha with his eyes closed peacefully. As soon as he heard me call his name, his eyes shot open.

"Kagome?"

His voice sounded surprised as he looked down at me smiling up at him.

"Hey InuYasha."

He jumped down and landed gracefully in front of me.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?"

Slightly taken back from the question, my smile dropped.

"What, you don't want me here or something?"

"No, no, no! That's not it!"

His hands waved in front of him, a desperate look in his eyes.

"Oh…okay then what is it?"

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and stared down at his feet.

"I dunno…I just thought that you didn't want to be here…with me, anymore."

My smile came back.

"InuYasha, you know I love it here. I've just been super…busy back at home."

"Busy with what?"

Aah! I can't just straight out tell him about Kai! Get to the point Kagome, just ask him the question!

"Hey InuYasha?" 

"What?"

"Would you like to come with me to a, um, a party tonight?"

"A what?"

Confusion spread all over his face, making me sigh a bit.

"A party is a gathering of a group of people. You dance and talk and eat and it's a lot of fun."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so would you like to join me?" 

He stared at me for a long time, then crossed his arms and sneered.

"Feh, no way."

W-what? Now I'm mad.

"Well why not?"

"Because! I don't wanna dance and talk and eat and have fun with a group of pathetic humans!"

"Pathetic humans?"

I fumed at him, totally forgetting about why I missed him so much.

"Yeah, pathetic. Especially you."

Why that…

"Hmph."

I tossed my hair over my shoulder and crossed my arms at him.

"Well Kai doesn't think I'm the least bit pathetic."

His expression turned into a clueless one.

"Kai? Who's that?"

I hesitated about answering, but then remembered his attitude problem. He _deserves_ to hear this, even if he doesn't like it.

"Kai,"

I started, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Is my boyfriend."

InuYasha's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"**WHAT?**"

The whole forest practically shook. Uh-oh. He's mad. Maybe I should have never told him what a boyfriend was that one time…

"You have a-a-a boyfriend?"

The word was like venom in his mouth as he spat it out.

"A BOYFRIEND?"

Stay cool, calm, and collected Kagome. Don't scream at him. That's not why you came here.

"Yes InuYasha, I have a boyfriend."

He stopped yelling, but his face was a mighty bright red and he looked ready to kill something.

"How long have you been with him for?"

Good, he's trying not to yell anymore. But his voice was had a tight, forced calm sound to it.

"1 month tomorrow."

His eye twitched slightly.

"And you didn't tell me this?"

"I just told you."

Twitch twitch.

Then InuYasha ducked his head for a moment, his bangs covering his eyes. When he brought up his face again, his eyes were filled with many emotions.

"Do you love him?"

I had to strain to hear him since his voice was suddenly quiet. When I realized what he asked, my face reddened.

"I, um…I don't really…"

"Do you love him?"

Sigh. He's so persistent.

"No InuYasha, I do not love him."

Relief spread across his face. Too bad I wasn't finished.

"I don't love him…yet."

Yeah he was pissed again.

"Yet? What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Yet?"

"InuYasha, it means that I could fall in love with him over time. But I don't now so don't worry."

"Yet?"

"InuYasha…"

"InuYasha, is there something the matter over there?"

Kikyo's unwanted voice drifted to our ears. She entered the field, giving me a cold, hard stare. She knew I was here. I know it. She just came so I would stop talking to her little puppy-boy. Urg.

"Nothing's the matter."

I said, then gave InuYasha a small glare.

"We just finished talking."

I began my way out of the field, but looked back and called over my shoulder.

"Oh, and InuYasha? I won't be returning for a pretty long time. Kai needs some…_alone_ time with me."

I faked a sweet smile and winked.

"If you know what I mean."

His face went so incredibly red with anger he looked like a fire hydrant. I walked, like, 10 times faster to the well out of pure fear.

What a jerk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Okay, does this top look good on me or not?"

We all focussed out attention on Eri, who was fidgeting with her outfit.

"For the hundredth time, yes! Eri, you look hot."

She shot us an unconvinced look, but nodded her head solemnly anyway and joined the rest of us in front of my full-length mirror.

We looked ourselves over, each tugging or fixing a part of our outfit, trying to get somewhat close to perfection.

Eri had on a tight black t-shirt with silver stars on the front. She was wearing some dark skinny jeans and her short hair was slightly flared out. On her feet were black peep-toe pumps.

Ayumi was wearing a black and pink plaid mini skirt with a light pink halter-top. Her already naturally wavy hair was curled just a bit and was let down and she had on white flip-flops.

A strapless black and white stripe knee-length dress was on Yuka, and she had a black jean jacket overtop of it and black boots on her feet. Her hair had a white headband in it.

And finally for my outfit. I was wearing a chocolate brown tube-top, a pair of tight jeans with rips at the knees, brown wedges, and my hair was brushed out and straightened.

We were ready to party!

"Uh, Kagome? Is your mom really going to drive us to a college party? Let alone, let us even go?"

"My mom doesn't really care if I go to a college party or not. She has an insane amount of trust in me. But anyway, we're not even getting a ride from my mom. Raiku has a car picking us up."

"So he sent one of his friends over to pick us up? Kind if lazy, if you ask me."

"Kagome! Your ride is here!"

I flashed a smile at my friends.

"Let's go girls."

I led the way downstairs, out the door, and down the many steps of the shrine. It was dark out, but the streetlight shown directly over our ride to the party.

Our black stretch limo.

"Omigawd! He got us a limo?"

The girls shrieked in excitement and giddiness.

We all climbed into the limo, laughing and drinking sparkling water the whole ride to Kai's. Eventually the limo came to a stop and we all stepped out of the vehicle, stopping dead in our tracks and gasping at the house in front of us.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"_God_."

"Kagome, your boyfriend lives in a big house!"

"Eri, it's not a house. It's more of a castle!"

I silently agreed with the girls. His house was _huge_.

"Well, the party's not going to come to us if we just stand here, is it now? Kai's waiting for us inside."

I began my way to the mansion, the other girls following suit. I couldn't help but notice how many cars were parked in front of the house. How big was this party anyway?

We opened the door and stepped in, instantly swarmed with the loud music, smell of alcohol, and people everywhere.

"Don't lose me you guys!"

Ayumi whined quietly, grabbing my hand with her own, We all formed a small chain and moved through the foyer into a room that appeared to be a living room. People were dancing and drinking and having a great time. I looked around for Kai. Where could he be?

"Boo!"

I jumped slightly as someone tapped me on the shoulder. Once I turned around, my face lit instantly.

"Kai!"

He swooped me up in his arms and gave me a big bear hug. Once he set me down, he looked me over a few times.

"Wow. You look breathtaking."

I scrunched my nose at him for a minute. Where have I heard that before? I ignored the minor déjà vu and turned to the girls.

"Kai? Meet my friends. This is Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka."

I pointed at each girl, who gave him a little wave.

"Hi girls. Nice to meet you."

Focussing back on me, he put his hands around my waist and I placed my hands around his neck. Instantly that feeling came back. I've done this before…but where? A garden came to my mind and I realized where that déjà vu was coming from. My dream! The mystery boy told me I looked breathtaking, then put his arms around me exactly like Kai just did. Maybe he's the one I've been dreaming about…

"Come dance with me."

I nodded at him, pushing my previous thoughts aside.

"Have fun girls! Call me if you need anything!"

I called over my shoulder as Kai dragged me off to the dance floor.

"Do you want a drink?"

Kai shouted over the loud music. We had been dancing for a good hour or so already and I was about to faint from dehydration.

"Yes please!"

We walked over to the kitchen where the bar was set up and he took out two beers for us.

"Uh..."

I stared down at the bottle in my hand like it was a foreign object. I don't really drink. I mean I have wine with my mother every Christmas and stuff, but I don't drink with my friends. But as I looked around at all the college kids drinking their beers, I decided to hell with it. I am just as mature as these kids are. So I popped open my drink and took a chug.

Kai and me stood by the bar for a long time and once I was done my beer he handed me some Jell-O shots. They didn't look too heavily spiked or that ominous so I had a couple. Like, a couple as in 7 or something. Things were getting a little fuzzier and a little dizzy. But in all I felt very happy and light, like I weighed nothing.

"This is so fun!" 

I giggled and finished off my Jell-O. Kai smiled at me and came in close.

"You are just too cute, Kags."

He scooped my chin in his hands and leaned down and kissed me. The kiss started getting heavier and we backed up against the kitchen counter. In mid-kiss, Kai lifted me up and plopped me on the counter.

"Woah!"

I giggled some more and he came close again, spreading my legs apart with his body to move in and continue our steamy kiss. We were still making out for a good while, when my cellphone started ringing.

"Mmm…"

I pulled back and took out my phone from my pocket.

"One sec Kai."

He nodded and went to get himself his second beer.

"Helllllo?"

"Kagome? Hey it's Eri. Where are you?"

"Hey Eri! I'm in the kitchen. Why?"

"I need you right now."

"Kay, where are you?"

"In the upstairs bathroom, the one closest to the stairs."

"Kay. I'll be there in a minute."

I flipped my phone shut and hopped off the counter, walking up to Kai who was with his friend talking.

"Kai?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I need to go see Eri for like, 2 seconds. I'll be right back, kay?"

"Okay. But hurry back. I want to finish off what we were doing."

I giggled some more and quickly kissed him.

"I'll hurry."

As I turned to the direction of the stairs, I heard Kai's friend mumble a 'She's hot'. I headed to the stairs and climbed up, going to the bathroom which was locked and closed. I knocked on the door.

"Eri? You in there?"

"Uh-hu!"

The door opened and Eri ushered me in quickly, shutting and locking the door behind us.

"What's wrong?"

"Kagome, I got my period and I don't have anything! Please tell me you have a tampon with you!"

I smiled at Eri as I shook my head.

"Nope. I didn't bring a purse."

"Aak! What'll I do?"

"Hmm…"

I went to the cupboards and started rummaging through them.

"Kag-o-me! You cant just go through someone else's things!"

"Why not? It's my boyfriend's mom's stuff. I have the right to go through it. Besides, do you think it's polite to be staining all the chairs in someone else's house?"

Her face went deep red.

"Kagome,"

She hissed, but left it at that. I finally found a box of tampons and tossed them at her.

"There you go."

She stood there holding the box, doing nothing.

"Kagome…turn around."

Oh yeah.

"Oops, sorry!"

I faced the other way and waited till she told me I could turn around again.

"Thank you so much Kagome! I would have never thought to go through the stuff in here! You're my savior."

I burst out laughing as I tried to imagine myself in a Spiderman outfit. Eri cocked her eyebrow up at me in a curious matter.

"Kagome, are you drunk?"

"Haha no! Course not. Don't be silly. You silly goose."

I laughed some more at my funny joke. Eri even giggled and rolled her eyes at me.

"As disappointed I am that you're drunk, you are pretty funny like this."

I looked at the time on my cellphone.

"Well, I should probably get back to Kai. He's waiting."

I began to leave to bathroom, but Eri clutched onto my arm.

"No! Please don't leave me alone right now! I don't know where Yuka or Ayumi is!"

"But Kai…"

"Kagome, please! You'll see him later. Please don't leave me all alone."

I stared into her sad puppy dog eyes and finally gave in.

"Okay, okay. But let's go downstairs. I'm thirsty!"

I took her hand and led her out of the bathroom and to the bar.

"Ooh, have one of these Jell-O cups Eri! They're so yummy."

"But they have alcohol in them Kags."

"Awe come on, there's only a bit in them. And besides, it's lotsa fun. Please have one?"

"I don't know…"

I gave her my own puppy eyes and she sighed and picked up a Jell-O cup, swigging it back. She licked her lips and stayed silent for a minute, then picked up two more.

"Do you like them? Aren't they good?"

"Uh-hu! They're delicious."

I picked up one of the trays that had about thirty or more Jell-O cups on it and started back upstairs, Eri following. We went back into the bathroom and locked the door, setting the tray up on the floor.

"Try the pink ones. They're my favorite!"

So she tried the pink ones. And the green ones. And the red ones. And all of the colours.

"Now this," 

Eri spread her arms out, displaying the bathroom.

"Is a party!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hehe you got some on my foot! Hehe."

I burst into a fit of giggles with Eri and tried to wipe of the nail polish off her foot. We had found a whole bunch of nail polish bottles in the same cupboard as the tampons and I was currently painting Eri's toes orange. Mine were already purple.

"You're bad at this Kags."

"Well look at my toes! They look even worse!"

We laughed some more as I got some on her knee. We had finished off all the Jell-O shots. Well actually Eri had most of them. We were sitting in the large jet-tub and had been in the bathroom for an hour and a half now.

"Eri, maybe I should go find Kai now. He misses me I bet."

"Yeah and maybe I should go and show Yuka and Ayumi my toes!"

"They'll be so jealous."

"Hehe!"

We got out of the tub, with some struggle, and left the bathroom.

"Call me soon okay Eri?"

"Okay Kagome."

And then we went opposite ways. I asked some random guy if he knew where Kai was and he told me to go down to the basement. I hurried down the steps and then went down some more, the ones leading to downstairs. Looking around I saw lots of people. Kind of. It was so smoky downstairs that all I could see was lots of blobs, which looked like people. I heard Kai's voice a little ways away so I fast-walked farther in the basement until I came to a group of people. Some were sitting on the floor or on the couches, but some were also standing. And one of those standing was Kai.

"Hey Ka…"

My voice faded as I noticed what they were all doing. A few bongs were here and there and the smoke was coming from the several joints being passed around. There were even a few kids injecting needles into their skin. And Kai was accepting money from some kid, handing him a baggie of white stuff, and then continuing to suck on his joint.

They were doing drugs.

"Kai?"

I attempted not to fall over as I forced myself to speak. He looked up from counting his money and his eyes went wide for a second or two, a surprised and guilty look to his face. But the expression was quickly replaced with a smile, and he handed his joint to the guy beside him then came over to me.

"Hey baby. Where were you?"

"Uh…with Eri…uh Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

He was lost for words for a minute, but grinned at me like it was nothing.

"We're just having a little fun, baby."

"But you're doing drugs. Drugs are bad!"

"Are you drunk hon?"

"Why are you doing drugs if they're bad Kai?"

"Woah. We don't do bad drugs, Kags."

I was utterly confused. The alcohol in me made it worse.

"Huh?"

"We don't do the bad drugs you hear about. We only do the safe ones."

"B-but isn't pot bad?"

"Pot? Not at all! It relaxes you. It's therapeutic."

I never really discussed drugs with anyone before. I hardly know what kinds are out there. When I we were supposed to learn about them in grade 6, I was on a vacation. The drug teacher couldn't make it for grade 7. In grade 8 they just told us that drugs were bad for you and that we shouldn't take them. And that's all. In high school they expect you to know that stuff already. My mom and my friends tell me about some drugs and what they do to you, but nothing specific. Is there really such thing as good drugs?

"My mom said that pot was bad though."

"Well, no offense to your mother, but she's kind of wrong. She probably said that because in her day it was bad. But recent tests show that it's actually not bad at all. Most drugs aren't, if you take them in small proportions. If you take too much then that's not good."

"Do you take a lot of drugs?"

"Me? Course not. I only have them once and a while."

"Why'd you sell some to that kid?"

"Because he needed some, and I have them."

"He needed some?"

"Yeah. He has a lot of problems at home and when he takes drugs, the pain goes away."

"It makes pain go away? Like medicine?"

"Exactly!"

Kai clapped his hands together and nodded his head.

"Like medicine. And I'm kind of like the doctor, prescribing him to a medicine that'll make him feel better."

"Oh…why do you have so much?"

"I have someone who gives them to me. He's like the supplier for the medicine."

"Kai? Why don't doctors give people drugs when they're in pain?"

He seemed to think about the question before answering.

"Well, doctors don't really know that drugs are good yet."

"Then how do you know they're good?"

He hesitated again, but answered slowly and carefully.

"Because the people that make the drugs took out all the bad stuff and tested them. But they can't tell the doctors because then the doctors will steal the idea and claim it as their own. So the drug makers just don't tell people, unless they're buying it. Do you get it Kags?"

I thought about it all for a minute. It did make sense, really. That might be because of the alcohol too though.

"Yeah…it makes sense."

"So don't you worry you're pretty little head off. No ones getting hurt."

"My friend Yuka has headaches all the time. Can I get drugs for her Kai?"

He paused, then placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Kagome, since you know now about the drugs being good, you cant tell anyone. It has to be a secret."

"Why though?"

"Because, Kagome. If your friends know they might tell other people who might steal the idea of selling good drugs. And there can only be a few people who sell them."

"Like you."

"Right. And people like me who sell them are the only ones who can."

"For money?"

"Yes…that's the main reason we sell them."

"But you have tons of money Kai!"

I proved my point by waving my arms around the room, indicating all the expensive things in it."

"Yes, but I give my money to people who really need it."

"Like charity?"

He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Like charity. So are you okay with this then Kags?"

I bit my lip and thought about it. Am I okay with this? As long as Kai is okay and no one is getting hurt…

"I'm okay with it."

"Good. And you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise!"

He smiled again and leaned down and kissed me lightly.

"You're amazing."

I kissed him again.

"I know!"

"Hey Kai, we're starting a new one. You in?"

Kai looked over his shoulder at the guys talking to him, then he looked back at me.

"Do you want some Kags?"

"Uh, not now. I'm kind of woozy."

"No thanks guys. We're going to roam for a while."

"Kay man, later."

Kai wrapped his hand around mine and led the way out of the basement and back to the main floor.

"What do you want to do?"

"Mmm…"

I placed my palm against my temple and attempted to shut out the throbbing pain in it.

"I wanna lay down…"

"Hey, let me call a cab for you okay?"

I nodded my head and waited as Kai made his call.

"I need my friends too."

He nodded and took my cellphone from me and dialed the number I gave him. Soon later he had called Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka and made arrangements for them to meet me outside in 5 minutes when our taxi would arrive.

"Mmkay babe, I gotta go host the party. Thanks for coming tonight. You gonna be alright?"

I nodded again and he pulled me against his chest, his neck resting over my head.

"Call me tomorrow. Have a goodnight."

My friends were coming then so he kissed me on the top of my head and headed back down to the basement.

"Hey Kagome!"

Eri ran to me and wrapped her thin arms around my neck.

"I missed you!"

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Uh…"

"Oh my God, she's drunk too."

Yuka came beside me and placed my arm around her neck and put her arm around my waist, supporting me. Ayumi did the same to Eri. Or at least she attempted to but Eri was bouncing off the walls.

"Let's go now, I'm sure the taxi's waiting for us."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Here I am again. In the garden. But I know what to do this time. I began walking around the lit-up place, searching for _him_. Soon enough, I found him by a large tree, staring up into its branches.

"There you are."

I smiled at him as I approached, averting his attention to me. He didn't return my smile.

"Kagome. What are you doing here?"

Okay, kind if confused.

"What do you mean? Should I not be here?"

He sighed deeply and took a step closer to me.

"Kagome, what do you want from me?"

"What?"

"Can't you just stop toying with my emotions?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?!"

Even though his face was dark and hidden, I could see the somber sadness sweep over him.

"I thought you loved me Kagome."

"What did I do?"

"Please Kagome, just go. Just leave."

He turned his attention back to the large tree, his back to me.

"Wait! Tell me what I did!"

"Just…go."

Things started fading and I was moving back, the mystery man, the tree, and the garden becoming smaller and smaller.

"Wait! Tell me! Please!"

"Kagome?"

"Huh?!"

I leapt up, my eyes shooting open. I was in my bed, Ayumi and Yuka standing over me with worried expressions plastered on their faces. Eri was beside me, snoring away.

"Kagome are you all right?"

"I don't…"

Then a horrible pain throbbed and pulsed in my head.

"Ugh…"

I squeezed my eyes shut and cradled my head in my arms.

"Kagome!"

Ayumi's hand went to my forehead, feeling my temperature.

"She's not warm…"

"She's hungover Ayumi."

Yuka's stern voice told me she didn't approve of my drinking splurge last night.

"Oh…right."

"The lights…turn them off please…?"

I heard footsteps and a flick of a switch, making me peek an eye open to see if it was safe. It was. Safe and dark.

"Phew…thanks."

"We made you some coffee and we have some Advil for you too."

Ayumi eagerly handed me the things, trying to help anyway possible.

"Thanks Yumi."

I took a big gulp of my coffee and swallowed my pills, then relaxed into my pillow again.

"Kagome Higurashi, I cannot be quiet about this anymore!"

Yuka had stopped pacing around the room and stormed towards me, her finger pointed accusingly at me.

"You were extremely drunk last night!"

"No really, I hadn't realized."

"This is serious Kagome. You are only 16. You are not the legal age for drinking yet!"

"Can you stop yelling?"

A groggy voice grumbled from beside me. I guess Eri was awoken. Ayumi quickly passed her a cup of coffee and some Advil as well.

"And, you got poor innocent Eri involved in drinking too! She was way more drunk then you Kagome!"

"Yuka…my head…"

"Yuka, keep it down. They're in pain."

Ayumi stroked Eri's hair comfortingly.

"No Ayumi! They need to pay for their actions."

I groaned and rubbed my temples.

"Can you at least keep it down so my mom doesn't think there's a war going on up here?"

Yuka blushed slightly, but quickly regained herself.

"Kagome, Ayumi and I found Eri last night sharing a bottle of vodka with some random college boy!"

"So? It was a party, Yuka. Loosen up."

Oops. Wrong thing to say to her.

"Loosen _UP_?"

"My head…"

Eri cried and moaned, making Ayumi coo and fuss over her some more.

"Don't tell me to loosen up Kagome when I find my two best friends wasted at a strange place! I will not loosen up, thank you very much!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry for making you mad."

She huffed and crossed her arms. She stayed silent for a while, expecting me to apologize for being so reckless. I exhaled deeply.

"I'm not sorry for what I did, Yuka."

"Well why in the seven hells not?"

"Cause it was my choice to drink and I had a really fun time. So I'm not sorry."

"But you persuaded Eri to drink as well!"

"I drank on my own will, Yuka."

Eri mumbled.

"B-but…"

She seemed to have no more reasons for her side of the argument. Oh never mind, that's impossible for her. Here she goes again…

"But we're only 16! And we said we wouldn't get involved in that kind of stuff!"

"Yuka, we said that when we were 12. And besides, we're teenagers. It's like the teenage rule to get drunk at least once in your life."

"_I've_ never been drunk before and look how well off I am!"

"Well actually…"

Ayumi piped up in a small, unsure voice. Would she dare to go against the almighty Yuka?

"There was that one time, in gr. 7. At your aunt's Christmas party? You had a lot of wine and were pretty tipsy."

"That's…different!"

"How?"

I rolled my eyes. This'll be good.

"My mom let me have the wine! I didn't sneak it! I didn't disobey my mother!"

"Yuka, you know how my mom is. I'm not going to lie to her. I'll tell her I was drinking last night and even if I don't, she'll be able to tell from my hangover. But the thing is, I didn't sneak it or disobey my mother either. She knew that I would drink when said I was going to a party. She trusts me enough to make whatever choice I feel is right for me and that's just how it works. So technically, I'm not at fault."

Yuka was at loss for words.

"Now, if you don't mind, all this arguing has made my head practically explode so I'm going to have a nap. Thank you for being concerned about Eri and me Yuka. You're a great friend. And thank you for the coffee Ayumi."

And with that, I closed my eyes and fell into a light doze, Yuka standing there speechless as I did so.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

4 months. 4 whole months of Kai and me as a couple.

Since the party, I've only been to the feudal era four times for short visits. I told everyone about Kai and me and they were all generally happy. Except for InuYasha. During my four visits, he didn't utter a single word to me.

Jerk.

And since the party, Kai and I haven't really discussed his 'medicine selling' at all. I accept the fact that he sells drugs. It doesn't fathom me at the least. As long as he's helping others and as long as he's okay, I'm cool with it.

"That's $100 man. Cash."

Kai and I went for a walk downtown, but one of his buyers needed some so we had to make a quick detour to exchange them.

"Okay…um…I think I only have $87 Kai. Is that okay?"

A stern look flashed across Kai's face and he stopped picking out the pills from his bag.

"You know the rules Drake. No cash, no stash."

"I know, I know! I can make it up to you…just take what I have! I'll pay you back!"

I noticed how he was twitching, how his eyes were bloodshot, and how he seemed to be shivering all over.

"If you don't have the money, then you're not getting the stuff."

Kai turned on his heel to leave, but Drake clutched his sleeve desperately, pulling him back.

"No, no! Please don't leave, don't leave! I need it. I need it so bad man, so bad!"

A slightly amused smile pulled at Kai's lips.

"_How_ bad?"

Drake shook his head over and over again, squeezing his eyes open and shut.

"So bad, man."

"You bugging out lately?"

Drake shuddered and made a small whimper as he nodded.

Kai exhaled deeply.

"Okay, here's the deal. Since my girl is here and I'm in a good mood, you get your goods."

Drake's face lit up.

"But, only one pill. And that'll be all $87, plus and extra $20 next time I see you. That a deal?"

Without hesitation, he immediately began nodding his head.

"Yes, yes. That's great. Thank you, thank you!"

He hurriedly exchanged his money for the pill, then popped it in his mouth with shaky hands.

"Come on Kags, let's go now."

Kai wrapped his arm around me and led us off to the main street.

"Kai?"

"Mmhmm?"

"What did you give that guy?"

He glanced around, to see if anyone was in hearing range, then spoke softly to me as he looked ahead.

"Ecstasy. Also known as X."

"Oh…why did he need it so badly?"

"Cause he got addicted. That's some serious stuff if you have it a lot. Really strong."

"Oh…what's bugging out?"

"Hallucinating. When your addicted to a drug and you go for a while without it, you see and hear things. Generally bugs, crawling all over you. It's not fun."

"Have you ever bugged out before?"

He nodded his head.

"Yup. It's really terrible. You got to stick to your drug and make sure you have a steady supply or else that'll happen. It drives people mad."

I feel like I'm learning so much when I'm with Kai. School teaches me nothing like this. We walked around for a bit, but when we stopped to buy a drink, Kai's attention was focussed on a guy across the street from us.

"Kai, do you know him?"

"Uh…no, not really."

The guy was around my age, probably a year or two younger. He had on baggy clothes and a bright yellow bandana hanging out from his pocket. He seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Kagome, I need to do something."

"What is it?"

He stood up, making me stand up as well.

"That guy needs some stuff."

Confused, I took another look at the guy. He didn't seem to pay any attention towards Kai so…how does he need stuff from him?

Kai threw me a quick glance and answered the unsaid question.

"His yellow bandana. That's how I know."

The guy looked at his watch then started an impatient tapping of his foot.

"What's the deal with the yellow bandana?"

Kai and me began walking to the crosswalk, our eyes on the guy as we spoke.

"It's kind of like a code. If you need drugs, you get a yellow bandana and stand on the corner of Main Street. There are a few other locations, but this is the main one."

"Well, isn't the corner always crowded then?"

We pushed the crosswalk button and waited for the sign to go.

"Only first timers do the yellow bandana thing. If they've never bought from our group before, then they go on the corner. Regulars have our cell numbers."

"Ah."

We crossed the street and approached the boy. He looked up at us, somewhat startled by our sudden appearance.

"Hey."

"Uh…hi."

His eyes shifted nervously between us.

"Is that a fashion statement,"

Kai indicated to the bandana.

"Or are you looking for something."

His eyes narrowed and he continued to give us shifty eyes.

"That depends."

"On?"

"Who you are."

Kai leaned in and lowered his voice.

"How much cash do you have on you?"

"Hopefully enough."

"What's your flavour?"

The guy relaxed some and lowered his voice as well.

"Pop."

"What, no greens?"

He made a face at Kai.

"I'm not that much of a newb."

Kai chuckled and took out a pen and a piece of paper. He scribbled down a number and gave it to the guy.

"Okay kid, listen up. You call this guy, name's Taiku. Tell him Kai told you to call. Tell him what you want, he'll tell you a price and then he tells you where to meet him. Got that?"

The guy nodded his head and shoved the paper in his jeans' pocket.

"Got it. Thanks man."

"Anytime."

Kai took my hand and we walked the opposite way from the guy.

"Can I ask a few more things?"

"Sure babe."

"Okay. Definitions for pop and greens."

"Kid-like street names for coke and marijuana."

"Why would buying 'greens' make him a big newb?"

"Cause buying stuff from street dealers are more heavy drugs. You can just easily get some pot from a school kid. It's easy to get."

"Oh…"

"Hey, changing the subject,"

Kai stopped and led me to a bench on the curb. He sat down and patted the spot beside him, indicating that he wanted me to sit with him. So I did.

"What's up?"

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together.

"I got to head out of town for a bit."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I need to help my friend out and he lives like 5 hours away, so…"

"How long will you be gone for?"

"About two weeks. Maybe more if things don't work out."

"Oh…"

A lump formed in my throat and I attempted to push it back. Kai and I have spent every minute of our free time together. I don't want him to go at _all_.

"Listen babe, it wont be that bad. Two weeks will go by in no time. Besides, when I get back we can make up for our lost time. Okay?"

I nodded, the lump in my throat growing by the minute.

"Yeah, okay."

I forced a small smile. Kai just stared at me with a sad expression that made my eyes sting.

"Come here."

He sat up straight and pulled me to his chest, stroking my hair soothingly.

"You know I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"Yeah, me too."

He kissed the top of my head and we just sat there, him holding me tight and me trying not to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kai left two days ago and I miss him already.

School has been a blur and I can't remember anything that I've learned. I just sit in my desk and think about how much I miss Kai or what he's doing or what we'll do when he comes back or if he's thinking of me.

And it's driving me crazy.

But today is Friday and school is over for the week so I'm going to keep my mind off of him, even if that means having to watch Kikyo smother InuYasha. So I'm going to the feudal era.

"Bye mom! I'll be back in a few days!"

She waved goodbye to me as I ran to the well house and jumped into the well. The purple light enveloped me and soon I was at my destination. I climbed out and hurried to the village, where I suspect everyone should be.

"Hey you guys!"

I said cheerily to my friends as I entered Kaede's hut. At first everyone looked surprised, but then they all broke out into smiles. I even think I saw InuYasha, who was sitting in the back corner alone, crack a small smile.

"KAGOME!"

Shippo hurled himself into my waiting arms and clutched onto me with a death grip.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! I'm so happy you're home! I've missed you so, so, so much!"

I laughed and twirled him in my arms for a bit, then set him down.

"Eek! Kagome!"

Sango squealed and rushed over to hug me. I forgot how much I've missed everyone.

"It's been so long!"

Miroku joined us and wrapped his arms around both of us so we were in a big hug.

"We've all missed you Kagome."

He said, actually keeping his hands in a respectable spot on my body.

"Yeah!"

Shippo leapt up and wedged himself in the hug.

"We thought you forgot us!"

A pang of guilt rushed through me.

"What? Forget you?"

Is that what they really thought?

"Shippo, I would never, ever forget you guys."

My voice grew quieter and I snuggled more into my friends.

"Never."

We broke apart from our big hug and I slowly approached InuYasha, who stood up as I came towards him.

"Hi InuYasha."

My voice was hushed and meek.

"Hi Kagome."

His had the same tone. We stood there awkwardly for a bit, but then I moved in and wrapped my arms around his waist, digging my head into his chest.

"I missed you."

I whispered into his shirt, making it so he was the only one who heard me. His heart thumped loudly and he placed his arms tentatively around me at first, then tightened his grip and pulled me closer to him.

"I missed you too."

A familiar tingle went through my body as I held InuYasha and breathed in his scent. Thoughts of Kai weren't bugging me now, that's for sure. But the moment was ruined when someone cleared their throat from the hut's entrance.

InuYasha and I pulled apart and looked up to see Kikyo standing by the door, Her arms crossed.

"Hello Kagome."

I could feel InuYasha tense up next to me.

"Hello Kikyo."

My voice had the same amount of coldness in it as hers. We stared at eachother for a while, but then she faked a smile and strutted slowly towards InuYasha and me.

"So sorry for interrupting your little,"

She looked me over with a dark look.

"_Moment_. I just thought that you were at home with your lover. What makes you come here?"

I wanted to say that Kai was out of town, but I decided not to.

"I missed everyone. Is that such a problem?"

"No, no, no! Don't get me wrong Kagome,"

She leaned in closer to me, her voice even icier.

"We _all_ missed you as well."

"I'm sure you _all_ did."

She pulled back and laughed dryly at me.

"Kagome, Kagome! What's with the attitude? Is something…oh, I don't know…"

She circled around me and stopped at InuYasha's side, placing her hands possessively around him.

"Bothering you? Cause if there is, I'm sure we'd all love to make you feel better."

I didn't say anything. I don't think I could've without yelling at her or attacking her right there. So I just settled for staring her down. I shifted my gaze to InuYasha, who looked so tensed and almost nervous. He couldn't even meet my gaze.

"Everything's fine."

She smirked and planted a kiss on InuYasha's cheek.

"Good."

"What a complete bitch!"

Sango said loudly as we were heading to the hot springs.

"Sango, you don't have to say that just to make me feel better."

"Oh, I'm not saying this just for you Kagome! She is just such a bitch!"

We reached the springs and peeled off our clothes, settling into the hot water. Once we were settled, Sango began ranting again.

"You think she'd have the courtesy to be respectable to you! Instead she just throws herself all over InuYasha like some common day slut!"

I laughed slightly at that comment. Kikyo isn't as liked as she thought.

"How is she for traveling and looking for Naraku?"

"Even worse! She complains 24/7 about all of the walking and how her feet hurt, and then she makes InuYasha carry her!"

Ouch. My heart thumped painfully. I was the one who got to be carried on InuYasha's back, _not_ her.

"And she can hardly sense the jewel shards! She gets a 'feeling' of where they are and then when we follow her lead, there's nothing there! She then blames one of us that it was our fault! Like one time she blamed Shippo because his annoying voice distracted her from sensing properly."

"What? She blamed a little kid? That's horrible!"

"Tell me about it. And she acts like such a princess. She won't ever sleep outside or walk for more then 3 hours at a time. She has to have her food a specific way and she is so whiny! InuYasha is even getting pissed with her, I think."

"Haha, really?"

"Mmhmm. He always tried to make her happy, but sometimes he looks like he's going to snap. But he thinks he loves her so he just does whatever she wants anyway, even though she treats him like dirt."

I nodded my head, not being able to find any other response.

"Hey, Kagome?"

Her voice had softened up immensely, and she had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay with InuYasha and Kikyo being together?"

No.

"Yeah, I guess so. I can't really say they shouldn't be together. I have Kai. And if InuYasha feels the way about Kikyo the same way that I feel about Kai, then they deserve eachother."

Sango smiled slyly.

"You really care about Kai, don't you?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Well, from what you told me, he sounds amazing. And cute!"

"Haha, yes. He's very cute."

I haven't told Sango about his drug use and selling, but I don't think it's that important. Besides, people may think drugs are bad here. Or they might not even know what they are so it's best to leave it.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

That made me think. Do I?

"I don't know…"

"Do you think about him all the time?"

"Yes."

"Do you see yourself with him in a couple of years?"

"…Yes."

"Is your favorite place in his arms?"

I imagined myself in a tight, safe grip. My head buried into a shirt, soaking up the scent. The scent smelled like…InuYasha? No, no. Think about Kai. And how he kisses my nose and hugs me against him, kissing along my neck…

"I guess so. Yes."

She smiled with satisfaction.

"I think you love him."

Hmm. Do I really love Kai? Yeah…I think I do…

"Need some company up there?"

InuYasha looked down from his spot in the tree. I smiled timidly up at him, waiting for a reply.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, come on up."

Relieved that he said yes, I began climbing part way up the tree's trunk. Once my hand was on the branch InuYasha was sitting on, he bent down and held my other hand, pulling me up beside him.

"Thanks. It's had climbing in these jeans."

He mumbled a "no problem" and then looked down into his lap.

"So,"

Time to make some small talk.

"Are things good here?"

Without me?

"…Yeah. Things are good."

Please just tell me you miss me…

"How are things with you and…uh…"

"Kai?"

"Um, yeah. Him."

"…Things are good."

"…That's good."

I couldn't help but notice how strained our relationship had become. Things weren't supposed to be this…awkward between us.

"I meant what I said earlier InuYasha. That I had missed you? I really do."

"I know…I miss you too Kagome."

"You know what? You're probably my best friend."

He looked up ad stared into my eyes, almost as if he were searching for something.

"You _know_ you're my best friend Kagome."

I smiled genuinely at him, making him look away again. This is progress. InuYasha is never one to just open up about stuff. He's not even being an asshole about it. Maybe he really did miss me…

"Hey, remember when I first met you?"

"When I was spelled to the tree…"

"And you were so certain I was Kikyo…"

Even though this is a touchy subject, I have to make sure something is cleared up. He got my drift.

"Kagome, you're not Kikyo. You're you. You don't even look that similar and I was a jerk before…well, before I met you. And the others, of course."

He added the last part quickly.

"Just don't compare yourself to her, okay?"

"…Kay."

We sat in a more comfortable silence. I inched closer to him and sort of nestled myself against him. His arm went across my lower back and rested near my hip, supporting my weight in case I fell.

"InuYasha?"

Once again, the same wicked witch ruined our moment.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Come down here and sit with me. I'm so cold."

Bull shit. She just hates seeing me near her beloved InuYasha.

He shot me a somewhat sympathetic glance, then wrapped an arm around me and jumped down, resting me back on the ground.

"Come on, Inu. Warm me up."

She linked her arm through his and led him away from me.

BITCH!

"Everyone! I have an announcement."

We were all seated around a campfire and it was late at night. Kikyo had stood up and singled for our attention.

"Since our love has grown more and more each day, I think it's be best if…"

She looked down at the confused hanyou and smiled sweetly.

"InuYasha and I were to be married."

Dead. Silence.

Everyone's jaws hung open, even InuYasha's. Kikyo squealed happily and swooped down into InuYasha's lap, hugging herself against him.

"I love you Inu."

Pain. Pain. Pain! An uncontrollable pain pulsed through me, making the world spin. I stood up, the world still spinning.

"Aren't you happy for us Kagome?"

Kikyo's voice dripped in hate and poison, but she sugarcoated it to make her sound sweet. No one bought it.

Get out of here. Get out of here. Get the _fuck_ out of here! My conscious was screaming at me to move, but my body was planted to the ground. How could this happen? How?

"Kagome, didn't you say Kai would be waiting for you around this time?"

Sango's voice registered in my head. She was getting me out of here. She was helping me.

"…Yeah. Waiting…"

"Well, I think Sango should walk you back then Kagome! Wouldn't want to keep your man waiting!"

Miroku had clued in too. Sango had taken my arm and was leading me off.

"Sorry we forgot to mention that she had to leave everyone. Especially after hearing the fabulous news!"

Just go. Just go. My legs obeyed.

"Say goodbye Kags."

"…Bye…"

As she pushed me along the path, a small voice reached my ears.

"Please don't forget us…"

Shippo. I stopped and slowly turned around, my eyes meeting his sad ones.

"Never."

But as soon as the words escaped my lips, I knew it was a lie. All I wanted to do was forget.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

InuYasha and Kikyo are getting married.

Kikyo and InuYasha are getting married.

A hanyou and a priestess are getting married.

My best friend is getting married to my reincarnation AKA worst enemy.

Nope, no matter how many times you say it, it still doesn't stop my stomach from lurching.

I came home from the feudal era a little earlier then I had planned. I came back after two days of being there when I had originally planned on being there for over a week. All because stupid InuYasha and stupid Kikyo are getting married.

When I got home, I walked up to my room in a daze and climbed soundlessly into my bed. I laid in silence for a few minutes, but then my heart felt like it had been torn apart and that's when the tears came out. Three days later and they still haven't stopped coming out.

I've been in my bed for three days straight, only getting out to go to the bathroom. I tried having a bath yesterday but as I sat there with my hair dripping, all I could think about is how pretty Kikyo would look in a traditional wedding kimono and how happy her and InuYasha would be. And then I cut myself shaving so I knew I should just get out and crawl back into my bed, where I can cry in peace and be safe from razor blades.

My mom has tried checking on me every once and a while, bringing food with her when she does come. I can't talk to her though. It's hard enough thinking about it, but saying it out loud? Now that would be too much. I haven't eaten any of the food either. I just drink the right amount of water so my mom doesn't come upstairs and find me dead from dehydration.

It's Tuesday and I haven't even bothered to do the homework that Hojo dropped off for me. I am not in the mood for anything. I just want to cry because it feels like everything's going wrong. Kai is gone until Friday or even later, InuYasha will be marrying the one person in the world I'd consider running over, and there's a nasty and painful scab from where I shaved my legs. Why does God hate me?

"Kagome?"

My mother has decided to pay me a visit.

"Kagome, I made casserole for dinner. There's some leftovers if you want."

I replied by pulling the blankets over my head. That's a no.

"Kagome,"

Shit. She's ready to find out what's wrong with me.

"Honey, you can't stay in bed for the rest of your life."

She sat down on the edge of my bed; I was still under the covers. You can't see me if I can't see you…

"Kagome, you must come out of your bed! You haven't eaten in days and your sheets need cleaning!"

Um, hello? What about my heart which is broken?

She sighed heavily.

"At least tell me what's wrong. You haven't uttered a word to me since Friday!"

Silence…

"Okay…if you need me I'll be downstairs. Try having a bath, that'll refresh you."

Then she left. Finally. And she wants me to have a bath? What if I slip while shaving and slit my wrist open? Thanks mom. You're so considerate.

"Meow?"

I awoke the next morning to Buyo licking my ear. That just made me cry because that might be one of the ways InuYasha will wake up his new wife for the rest of their joyful life.

After crying for another two hours, I decided to give the whole 'baths are refreshing' thing a chance. Instead of shaving, I rubbed the hair removal cream on my legs instead, then timidly stepped into the hot water. Ha. Now the only way I can hurt myself in the tub is if I slip and drown.

As I washed my hair, I had the strangest thought: Have I gone mute? I've read in books where someone hears something so traumatizing that they go mute. Scared, I opened my mouth.

"…Uh?"

I cleared my throat and try again.

"Hel-lo."

Oh. I can talk. Maybe I'm not that traumatized. I continued to wash my hair and that whole crying over InuYasha thing started looking stupid. I mean, so what if he loves Kikyo and she loves him? I love Kai and he loves…oh dear God. I don't even know if he loves me. What if he doesn't? Then I will have lost the two loves of my life. Oh my God…think about how painful shaving would be then?

I shook my head clear of those thoughts and rinsed my hair. I don't care about InuYasha anymore anyway. I was just upset because…because he won't give me piggybacks anymore when I'm tired because Kikyo will need to be carried. Yes. That's the reason. I nodded my head, convincing myself that was true, then stepped out of the bath and began drying off.

Fully dressed and dried off, I went to school. I was a little late, but still made it for a good chunk of my classes. On my way home from school I saw a guy with black shaggy hair and I swore it was Kai. I brightened up instantly but the feeling soon faded when the man turned around and it wasn't him. Then I began crying. As I walked farther, I saw a flash of red through my blurry eyes. Excited again, I rubbed my eyes and searched for InuYasha, only seeing a red go-kart zoom down the road. I broke into a hysterical fit of sobbing.

But really, I'm okay.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

I think this is the greatest day of my life.

My Kai is home.

Today is Friday and I went to school in the worst mood possible. My alarm clock didn't go off so I was in a rush not to be late. I was late anyway. Then my pencil broke in half in science and no one else had an extra one. And in math, I was called up to answer a question and I had no clue what to do so I was completely embarrassed in public.

As soon as the last bell rang I was so ready to go and jump of the Eiffel Tower. I walked out the school doors with my head down and my eyes stinging and then I looked up. Standing by the school's gates was Kai, holding the biggest bouquet of red roses I've ever seen. At that moment, nothing else seemed important and I couldn't think of one reason why I should be upset.

I stopped and stared at him, speechless. Then I broke out into a run and jumped into his awaiting arms. He wrapped his strong arms around me and lifted me up, our lips meeting as he did so. All the girls and even the guys had stopped to watch and while some of them awed, the others fumed with jealousy.

My boyfriend is the best in the world.

He took my hand and led me to his car, speeding off to his house. I sat in the car, smelling my roses, and not even bothering trying to wipe of the goofy grin that was plastered across my face. We got to his place and went upstairs, waving hello to his housemaid. As soon as his bedroom door was shut we were in each other's arms, catching up on all the kissing we had missed out on that week. In between kisses he murmured how much he had missed me and how he had come home earlier then he was supposed to just so he could see me.

Now we were sitting on his bed, him telling me about his trip.

"So basically, it was just a major bummer. And that's about it."

I am still smiling. I just missed him so much! I placed my hand inside his and smiled more as our fingers intertwined.

"Well, enough about me. What'd you do?"

Oh no. That pain is coming back. I had forgotten about InuYasha…and now that unbearable pain is back.

"Well…I had a pretty horrible time, to tell you the truth."

"Awe, come one! I know I'm fabulous and all but you couldn't have missed me _that_ much!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and gave him a light shove.

"That's not the only reason I was upset, Mr. Cocky."

"I'm sorry. What was the other thing?"

Is it selfish and bitchy to tell your boyfriend how distressed you are that your first love/best friend is marrying your mortal enemy? But isn't it also bitchy to keep big things like that from your boyfriend and lie about the reason why you're upset? Ugh. I better word this just right…

"Well…uh…okay the thing is, my best friend is marrying this girl who I totally despise. She doesn't treat him right and she is horrible to me. And I don't think he deserves her. And also…"

Here it goes.

"Well, I might be a little jealous. He was my first big crush and stuff so it's kind of hard on me."

Phew. I said it. Unfortunately now I might get broken up with…ugh. At least I purposely left out the part about me actually loving InuYasha. I don't think that's necessary.

The Kai did something I most definitely wasn't expecting. He pulled me to his chest and hugged me close.

"You okay?"

His voice was in a soft whisper; it had an almost hurt sound to it.

"W-what? You're not mad at me?"

He let out a small chuckle, making his chest rumble slightly.

"How could I be mad at you? I can't get mad at you for the way your feeling. You have no control over that. As long as you tell me this kind of stuff instead of keeping it in. I want to be here for you, not push you away for something that you're feeling."

My eyes are watering. Again. Over InuYasha and over how sweet and caring Kai was being.

"Does it hurt?"

I sniffled.

"Does what?"

He then gently placed his hand over my heart. I started crying hard, burying my head into his shirt.

"Please, just make this pain go away…"

He was silent for a while, and then he pulled me back so he could look down at me.

"Do you really want the pain to leave?"

"Yes. Yes, please…I just can't go on feeling like this. It's like my heart is shattering…"

"I have something for you then…"

He stood up and went to a drawer in his dresser. He dug around and pulled something out, sitting back down on the bed.

"W…what?"

In his hand was a baggie of white powder. Huh?

"This is called speed, Kagome."

"Speed…?"

He nodded solemnly, and shook the bag in his hands.

"Yeah…speed. It's a meth-like drug."

"Meth? Isn't that stuff super addictive Kai?"

He nodded a bit, the solemn look still on his face.

"Yeah…it can be. But as long as you're careful."

"W…what's it going to do?"

"Well, speed makes you really awake, hyper. You'll just be very energetic and your feelings of pain and sadness will be traded for feelings of joy and happiness."

"…"

"It won't make you bug out or anything unless you get addicted. Which wont happen if you have it in small doses."

"How do I take it?"

"Any way you want, really. You can inject it, inhale it, swallow it, smoke it, or put it in a drink which I would suggest the most."

"…"

"So…what do you think? You don't have to have it if you don't want to."

He looked up at me, his eyes filled with many mixed emotions.

"I never wanted to give you any drugs, but I just want you to be happy."

"So, let me get this straight…if I take this 'speed', I wont be upset anymore?"

He shook his head.

"But I'll be highly hyper?"

"Unless you put that energy towards something. With speed you can stay up all night studying for a test and you wont even get tired, and all the information will stay. It's really effective…"

"But?"

"I don't want you to rely only on this to get better. I don't want you to get addicted."

"Unless I have small doses, I won't get addicted though. Right?"

"Right."

There's a drug out there that'll erase the pain InuYasha has caused me. I will be happy. Energetic. I can study all night for my school work and catch up. It sounds…perfect.

But hold on. It's a drug. I never thought I'd be someone to take drugs. What if I hallucinate? Become addicted? What if someone finds out? What if it doesn't work?

But Kai takes drugs. He's okay. And he prescribes the right drug to other people to make them feel better. He obviously gives them the right thing since they all come back for more.

"You can always stop taking it if you don't like the results."

Okay Kagome. Let's get over what's-his-face.

"Let's give me some of that speed."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

"Wow."

I stared down at the math test Mr. Nakano just handed back to us. I got a 94.

"Nice work Ms. Higurashi. Seems like you're trying again."

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka all gathered around my desk.

"Woah! You got better then Ayumi! That's, like, impossible!"

"Obviously not, bonehead, since she got it."

"How'd you do that Kags?"

It worked.

Two days ago, when Kai gave me the speed, I tried it right away. He showed me how much to put into my tea, which was only a small teaspoon. I drank the tea up quickly, but felt no different. Kai said it takes a while for it to actually kick in. I waited for around 5-10 minutes, and then everything got…brighter. My room was a lot pinker and the moon was a lot whiter. I felt so…happy. It was as if my senses just woke up, and they all had developed so much stronger skills. My seeing and hearing was sharper and I just felt so happy! InuYasha didn't faze me for a minute. Kai dropped me off home and I quickly locked myself in my room. I headed straight to my desk and started on my homework. At 6:45am I was done, and not the least bit tired. I went to school and literally absorbed all of the information I learned, no problem. But at around midnight I was exhausted and fell asleep. This morning I'm back to myself.

Myself with a fucking 94 on her math test! Yesssss…

The minute I got home though, I couldn't stop thinking about InuYasha. So instead of worrying, I had some special tea and did some homework. Unfortunately I only had a little bit of homework. So I scrubbed my room till it shone. At 11pm I had nothing to do, but could not sit still. So I decided to go tot he park.

Walking out the front door would be stupid. Someone would for sure hear me. So instead I climbed out my window and used the pipe as a way to get down to the ground.

I ran and skipped and jumped the whole way to the park. When I got there, I ran and skipped and jumped some more. Then I sat on one of the swings and went as high as I could, until it felt like I was flying.

"Kagome?"

I looked below me, from my spot high in the air on my swing, and saw Kai. He looked up at me quizzically, like he didn't know if it was really me or not.

"Kai!"

I hopped off my swing and ran into his arms, laughing and smiling.

"Hey Kags! It is you. Why are you here?"

"I should be asking you the same question, mister."

I poked him in the ribs and giggled.

"Kags, are you high?"

"Well I was! Didn't you see how _high_ I was up there? I was like a bird or something!"

He just laughed and shook his hair out of his face.

"Well why are you here?"

I asked again. He nodded his head over in the direction of a guy smoking something.

"I had some business."

"Ooooh."

"You know Kags, it's really not safe for a young girl to be alone at a park in the middle of the night."

Kai said as he moved in closer to me.

"Something could happen to you. There are some bad people out here."

"Really?"

My voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"And what would those bad people do?"

"Well, they could grab you against your will,"

He wrapped his hands around my wrists and pulled me closer.

"And they could kiss you against your will,"

He gave me a quick, hot kiss.

"They could touch you against your will,"

His hand crept down to my chest, resting there.

"What else could these bad, bad people do Kai?"

My voice was hushed and I giggled in-between each word. Kai stared into my eyes for a while, then cracked a smirk.

"They could take you back to their place to spend the night."

His voice was low and husky and as I leaned in closer so our noses were touching and my breath was against his breath, I whispered in an even huskier voice.

"I'm _so_ scared."

He closed in the short distance and slipped his tongue in my mouth immediately. Just when I was getting into the kiss, he pulled back and took my hand.

"Let's roll, baby."

We walked to his car and zoomed our way to his mansion. Once there we quietly but quickly made our way to his bedroom. Kai locked the door then rushed over to me and we continued our kiss.

"Mmm, girl you taste good."

I giggled and we kissed some more and he pushed me back onto his bed, kissing me from above me.

"One minute, one minute…"

Our lips separated and I put my hand underneath the pillow I landed on. What was that digging into my back? I pulled out a container of white powder.

"Speed?"

Kai nodded his head and took the small container from me.

"Want some?"

"But I'm not sad…"

"I know. It'll just be for a high. Speed makes everything more fun."

He winked at me and I nodded.

"Kay."

Kai went over to his drawer and took out some a pipe and a lighter. He set up the pipe, lit it, and then took a long hit. Passing it to me, I inhaled just the way he had. We each had another hit or two, then tossed it to the floor once the ire had died and began kissing a little more aggressively.

WOW. I know this is kind of strange for me to notice, but speed makes making out amazing. I was so aware of everything. The way Kai's tongue felt, the way his hands felt as they slipped under my shirt, the way his body was pressing against me, making me warm. Everything.

In between kisses Kai murmured.

"I love you Kagome."

I smiled uncontrollably.

"Really?"

"Oh fuck yes."

"Good. Cause I love you too."

And then everything was a blur.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

"Stay away."

I was in the dream garden, approaching the man, when he suddenly whipped around angrily at me.

"W-what?"

Startled, I stopped walking.

"Just stay away from me, Kagome."

"I don't understand. What did I do?"

"What didn't you do?! How could you abandon me like that? Did you ever think about my feelings?"

"What are you talking about?"

My voice was loud and shaky. Why was he so mad?

"I trusted you. I loved you. And you just walked away from it all, from me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Tears were pouring from my eyes. I don't even know what I did but seeing him in so much pain just made my heart ache.

His unclear face seemed to lighten, and he moved close to me and embraced me tightly.

"I just want you to be happy, Kagome. With me! I just don't get why you cant see how much I care…"

I started feeling his arms around me more and more. His heat ran through me, his skin brushed against mine. Then it was dark.

"Oh!"

I sat up and gasped, awaking suddenly from my dream. Once again I as so close to seeing who it was, but no such luck. Looking around, I noticed I was not in my bedroom. In fact, I wasn't even in a bed.

"Wha…?"

I looked around the room I was in. There was a couch that I was on, a pool table behind the couch and a bar in the corner. It looked like a basement because of the stairs leading to the top floor. I stood up from the couch, but instantly wish I didn't. A sharp pain kicked in. The pain came from down _there_.

"What the…"

I saw a bathroom so I headed into it and locked the door. I pulled down my underwear and slightly gasped at what I saw. Blood was streaming down my leg and pooling in my panties.

"But my period ended last week…"

This was not my period. It never hurt like this. There wasn't much blood, but still. I cleaned myself up and waited as the blood eventually stopped coming out. I left the bathroom and looked around the room. Where was I? Flashbacks of last night then flooded into my head. I was with Kai. We were kissing. We got very high. We went downstairs for some drinks. We were kissing. And then…nothing. I cant remember a single other thing that happened.

"Kai?"

I called out in a quiet meek voice. Just as I called his name out, I noticed my cellphone flashing. I had a new voicemail. I picked up my phone and called my voicemail box, then listened as the message played for me. It was from Kai.

"Hey baby. Sorry I'm not there. I had some…business. You get it. Anyway I left at around 4am so I wont be back until later. You can stay here if you don't wanna go to school today. I also wanted to say that last night was…"

His voice drifted off mysteriously then came back and I could hear the grin in it.

"Amazing. I didn't think you'd be that good."

He laughed then finished talking.

"So you can use anything you want in the house. I have some speed in my drawer. We should have another sleepover soon. Love you babe."

Click. He was done. I was absolutely speechless.

"I was good? At what…?"

Things started dawning on me. The blood in my underwear must have been from…I glanced at the couch. Oh my God. There was a condom package, ripped open, on it. And there were some marks…oh my God.

"We had sex?"

"Hey Kags!"

Eri said to me at lunch. The other girls smiled their hellos.

"We didn't see you this morning. Where were you?"

Waking up in my boyfriend's empty mansion and realizing we had sex, even though I don't remember a fucking thing of it!

"Oh, I overslept."

They shrugged it off and we ate our lunch. They laughed and talked, I bit my nails down to the skin. After school they invited me to go to WacDonalds with them.

"Uh, sorry guys. I have to go…do something."

"Ugh, you're ditching us for Kai again. Am I right?"

Yuka cocked her eyebrow up at me.

"Actually no, I'm not. I have to go to the doctor."

I said defensively, making them soften up.

"Oh my! Why do you have to go? Are you sick?"

"Yeah cause whatever you have, I'm sure Hojo has the cure for it! He's like a walking clinic instead of a walk-in clinic!"

Eri laughed and snorted at her own joke.

"I'm not sick. It's just a checkup."

"Okay. Want us to come?"

"NO!"

I answered immediately, my voice squeaking.

"I mean, no thanks. Got to go!"

I booked it down the street. I walked to my 'doctor'. It wasn't my usual doctor place, this one was different. It was a STD clinic and you could go in there and test to see if you have ever had sex before. It's generally for rapes but I think drunken/high sex counts too.

I entered the door and told the nurse I wanted to be tested. She made me take a urine sample, then set me in the waiting room to…wait.

"Miss Higurashi?"

Ten minutes later she came back with a note. I took the note and thanked her, then left the clinic. Better look now.

'Name: Higurashi, Kagome

Age: 16

POSITIVE' 

Positive. Meaning I am no longer a virgin. Shit.

I picked up my cell and speed dialed a number. It rang twice, then someone picked up.

"Hey."

"Kai? We need to talk. Now."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

"Kagome, why are you so mad?"

"_Because_ Kai! We had sex and I don't even remember it!"

I pushed back my tears of frustration. We were at his house, in his living room, and I wasn't happy.

"Kagome I'm telling you, I didn't do it against your will. You wanted to."

"Yeah, but I was also drunk and had speed too! I wasn't exactly in my right state of mind!"

"Kagome,"

He took my hands in his and stared deeply at me.

"I love you. I _love_ you! Why would I do something against the will of the one I love? I was out of my right state of mind too. I'm so sorry if you regret it. But honestly? I don't."

"What? Why not?"

"Because Kagome! We love eachother and we did exactly that, we _loved_ eachother! Why would I want to take back sleeping with you if that means taking back making love to you? Don't you see?"

"…I do love you Kai, I really do. It's just…"

My tears escaped.

"My first time was supposed to be special. A night I'd remember forever! And I can't even remember it a day later."

I sobbed into my hands and he kissed my head.

"Shh. It's alright."

"No it isn't!"

"Kagome, you can always have your first time again."

"What? No I cant."

"Yes! If you don't remember it then it doesn't count. We could…we could try it again…if you want of course. No pressure."

"Again? With no drugs or no alcohol?"

"With nothing but us. Together." 

Tempting. So, so tempting! And I'm technically not a virgin anymore so there's no crime in doing it again…

"This better be amazing."

"With me, it will be."

"I'm home!"

I called when I came got back later.

"Hi honey! I'm just making dinner. Want some?"

My mom called from the kitchen, but I denied her offer and ran up to my room instead. I flopped down on my bed and smiled up at my roof.

"EEK!"

I couldn't contain the squeal any longer, so I buried my head in my pillow and let it out. I just had sex. Let me rephrase this: I just had sex and I remembered it. I wonder why most teenagers are still virgins' cause they are missing out! I lay in my bed for a while, but couldn't seem to control my excess energy. Only one thing to do when you don't know what to do…

Instead of putting it in my drink, I wrapped it up in aluminum tinfoil (Kai showed me how) and lit up. I sat by my open window and smoked my joint, the smoke mixing with the natural air outside. _Aah_.

Since I've gone out with Kai, I've most definitely changed. I've also discovered the greater joys in life: drugs, sex, and alcohol. Hmm. Maybe if I weren't high that thought would've upset me. But now it sounds just right.

"Kagome? Want some dinner?"

My eyes are probably dilated. She'll know.

"Uh, no thanks! I'm going out!"

"Alright. Call me if you need anything!"

I do need something. I need something to drink! The smoke's making my throat all dehydrated. I put out my smoke and headed to my grandfather's room. He normally has stuff to drink in his cabinet. I opened it up and looked inside. Lots and lots of vodka. Hmm. I plucked out a bottle of Bacardi and took a chug, then set it back inside. If I weren't so high, I'd probably be upset about doing that as well.

"Time to fly!"

I rushed down the stairs and out the door, letting my legs carry me. They carried me to the well house, down and out the well, and to Kaede's hut.

"Kagome?"

I opened my eyes, unaware that they were closed, and saw InuYasha stand up. We were the only ones in the hut.

"Hey you!"

I ran into his arms and gave him a big hug, giggling and laughing as I did so.

"Kagome…what the hell?!"

He held my forearms and pushed me back, keeping his grip on me.

"What?"

"What is that smell? And…"

He stopped and all the colour drained from his face.

"You slept with him."

"With who?"

I smiled dopey and tapped his nose with my finger.

"Don't play stupid Kagome! I can smell him all over you! It was today!"

"Chill InuYasha."

I laughed and he tightened his grip.

"What the fuck is going on with you?"

I laughed some more.

"What is going on here, with all this shouting?"

Kaede's voice asked us as she entered the hut.

"Something's wrong with Kagome. She smells heavily like something that's making me dizzy."

His voice was hard and cold and he stared down at me with a rough expression.

"Come here, Kagome."

I skipped towards Kaede, tripping slightly. She sat me down and checked me all over, poking and prodding my body.

"Her eyes are so very big, her breath smells like smoke and alcohol. She must be on a bad medicine of some kind."

"What do I do to make her herself again? Please…I'll do anything. I just cant see her like this."

Kaede sighed and shook her head sadly at me.

"Take her home and ask her mother about her. They have more advanced medicine and herbs that can cure her of this…problem. Go now, InuYasha, before the others return."

He nodded and took my arm, pulling me up. He then scooped me in his arms (making me burst out in laughter) and ran to the well, jumped through it, and hurried into my house.

"Oh! InuYasha! What a pleasant surprise. I just finished cleaning up dinner, but if you want some I'll just-"

"It's okay Mrs. H. I'm here about Kagome."

He set me down, making me wobble and giggle.

"Kagome…?"

She walked towards me and saw my eyes, gasping. She then sniffed me quickly and broke down in tears.

"No! No, no…not my baby…"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She…she…"

She hiccuped and sobbed then contained herself for a quick moment to speak.

"She's on drugs!"

"Drugs? Like medicine?"

She just shook her head and took my hand.

"Come to bed now Kagome."

"I'm not tired!"

"Just go!"

Her sad face made something in me refuse arguing, so I hopped up the steps to my room and plopped down on my bed.

"Why was mom and InuYasha so mad? I'm just having some fun…"

I yawned loudly. I shouldn't be this tired if I've had speed…maybe all the running around and the vodka settled me a bit…

And then I fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

"Good morning Kagome."

My mother said to me in a strained happy voice when I came down the stairs the next morning. I had fallen asleep in my school uniform, so I changed into my red and black plaid pj bottoms and my white tank top when I woke up.

"Hey mom. Hey…InuYasha?"

InuYasha was seated at my table, eating pancakes. He looked miserable and solemn.

He ignored me and shoved a whole pancake in his mouth instead.

"Uh…why is he here mom?"

"He brought you home last night Kagome."

"Huh?"

A pained look sparked her face.

"You don't even remember last night, do you?"

I remember sex with Kai. Didn't I just fall asleep after that?

"No…what's to remember?"

Her eyes looked like they were to release tears, but she shook her head and looked away.

"Never mind. We'll talk after. Have some pancakes."

"Kay."

I sat down next to InuYasha and ate my meal silently, trying to ignore my mother's eyes on me the whole time.

"Thanks, that was good."

I placed my plate in the sink then headed towards the stairs.

"Kagome! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get dressed so I can hang out with Kai."

"I think you should stay home today, honey."

What? What is going on with her…?

"Um…why?"

"B-because! Because you live here and you're never home anymore. And InuYasha is here so you have to keep him company."

I gave InuYasha a bit of a cold stare.

"He has Kikyo to keep him company."

"Listen Kagome, just shut up about that!"

He slammed his fist on the table and stood up, glaring back at me.

"Why the hell should I? Come on, give me a reason!"

"Because Kikyo and I are-"

"Enough!"

My mother shouted. She actually shouted. That's a first.

"Both of you, enough! Now go into the living room and have a seat. We all need to have a discussion."

I rolled my eyes and stomped into the living room, slumping down on the couch. InuYasha sat on the other side of the couch from me, my mom sitting across from us in a rocking chair.

"What is it mom? I really want to see Kai soon."

"You will not be seeing Kai today Kagome, so just silence for now!"

"…"

"Better. So last night InuYasha brought you home Kagome."

"Huh? He did? From where?"

I turned to InuYasha for answers.

"You went through the well and came into Kaede's hut. You were acting all weird…"

Oh God. I was probably high. That's why I can't remember anything…

"InuYasha told me you weren't being yourself when he dropped you off. And then when I saw you…"

Her breath hitched, but she continued in a higher pitched tone.

"And when I saw you I noticed that you had the side effects of being on drugs."

Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT.

"Uh…no way. I don't do drugs mom…"

"Kagome Higurashi don't you dare lie to my face like that!"

Shouting twice in one day. A record. And unfortunately I cannot lie to my mom. I just can't.

"…Yeah. Okay I had some drugs…"

"Was it the first time?"

Say yes. Say yes and she'll just give me a small lecture then hug me and tell me she loves me. Say yes!

"…No."

DAMMIT.

"I-it wasn't?"

I shook my head solemnly.

"No."

"O-oh. Okay then…"

She took a deep breath: in through the nose, out through the mouth.

"How long have you been taking these drugs?"

"I don't know…about a month?"

"Oh Kagome…is it every day?"

"…No. Every second or so…"

Then she broke down crying and I swear my heart broke in half.

"Why Kagome? Why?"

"It's not bad mom!"

She lifted her head from her hands angrily and raised her voice.

"Yes it is! Drugs _kill_ you Kagome! They _kill_ you! Are you trying to die?"

My eyes were watering.

"It's not like that mom! They aren't that bad."

"Yes Kagome, they are. No matter what anyone says they are _bad_. Now I want you to tell me who is giving them to you."

Whatever I do, I cannot say Kai's name. I will never be allowed to see him again!

"Is it Kai? Is he giving them to you?"

If I really loved him I wouldn't rat him out.

"…No. Kai is not giving me drugs."

"Who is then?"

"…People from school…"

"Does Kai know about this?"

"…No."

She sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Then I'd suggest you tell him. And you better stop this or else I will send you to a rehab clinic in another country. Do you _hear_ me?"

My mother is not one to make open threats, so she is for sure telling the absolute truth.

"I hear you."

I whispered, watching the tears fall onto my lap.

"Go upstairs. InuYasha, you go with her. I don't want you, Kagome, to leave that room, is that clear?"

"Clear as day."

I stood up and walked to my room, InuYasha staying behind to talk to my mom. I slammed my door and threw myself onto the bed and sobbed. How could this happen? She doesn't understand. She doesn't get it. Kai wouldn't give me something that kills me. He loves me. I know it.

"Then that's that."

I quickly changed into my tight jeans with the rips in the knees, threw my hair in a messy bun, and grabbed my yellow backpack. I tossed in clothes and other necessities then slung it over my shoulder. Heading over to my window I opened it and shimmied down the drainpipe. And then I ran. I ran until my legs burned, so I stopped at a safe distance from my house and cried on the curb until my stomach ached and cramped.

"Kai…"

I whimpered once my sobs had calmed. I speed dialled him and waited for him to answer.

"Hey, Kai here."

"K-Kai?"

My voice immediately gave away that I was crying.

"Kags? Kagome what's wrong?"

"C-can you come p-pick me up? Now?"

"Yeah, sure I can babe. Where are you?"

"Um…across from the central mall."

"Okay, stay there. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

Kai was coming to save me. Because he loves me. Because we love eachother. I don't need anyone else, as long as we love eachother. He'll take me away where no one else can tell me what to do. Where no one will control my life but me.

He'll rescue me. I just know it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

"Say it again?"

"I love you. More then anyone, more then anything. You're all mine."

I smiled and closed my eyes in satisfaction, snuggling deeper into Kai's chest. We were lying in his bed, he was stroking my hair…I've never felt this happy before.

"Things will be better now babe, I promise."

I smiled again, tracing little circles along Kai's bare chest with my finger.

"Yeah…I know they'll be."

Just as I had almost fallen asleep, Kai's cell phone began ringing.

"Fuck…"

He sat up, my head no longer being able to rest against him, and picked up his phone.

"Yeah…uh-hu…no shit? Okay man, be there in a few."

He hung up and got off the bed, looking around for his jeans.

"What's up?"

I sat up and wrapped the sheet around myself, disappointed that he wasn't coming back to cuddle.

"Uh, our supplier is in town. He's got a whole stack of stuff and we don't have the money yet."

"Oh…what are you going to do?"

He pulled up his jeans and put a black t-shirt on and rubbed his temples withhis palms, exhaling deeply.

"I have no fucking idea."

He was in a bad mood. Real bad.

"So I guess you're leaving."

I tried not to sound sad but it came out that way.

"Yeah. But not without you."

I perked up.

"You're bringing me? Really?"

"If you want to, hell yes."

"Isn't this serious though?"

"Well I'm serious about you so you can come."

I smiled and hopped out of bed, the sheet dropping from my body. Kai looked me over and smiled.

"As much as it pains me to say it, you can't go out like that though. Only I can see you looking like this…"

He moved in and kissed me, his hands snaking around my bare back.

"Sigh. Okay, I'll put something on."

I giggled, then quickly put on my jeans and my tank top.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

"Okay, let's go."

"No deal."

We went to a rundown apartment and gathered with some other guys in a dark, smoky room. A plump bald guy sucking on a cigar was waiting in there. He was Kai's supplier.

"Come on Red, just agree."

"I said no deal. When I say no deal, it's no deal."

That shut up the guy.

"How about we give you half now and the rest next time."

Kai suggested, making Red, the plump guy, shake his head.

"I said no. You boys know the rules. No cash no stash!"

"We know Red, but we have to have this load. We got a lot of orders in for this month."

"I don't fucking care how many orders you got. If there ain't no money, then there ain't no goods. You hear?"

"We hear, but we need that load."

"Then let me see the 5 grand."

Holy moley. $5,000? What on Earth is he selling them?!

"Red, we don't have the money. Yet."

Red slammed his hands down on the table and leaned in.

"Then there's no drugs. Got it?"

The guys all sighed heavily, not wanting to admit defeat.

"How bout we make another deal?"

"What'chya talkin' about?"

"I mean, instead of us giving you the money now, how about something else?"

Red suddenly noticed I was standing behind the guys.

"Who's the girl?"

Everyone turned around and glanced at me.

"Kagome. _My_ girl."

Kai said to Red, crossing his arms.

"Heh. She's sure pretty."

He gave me a disgusting yellow toothed grin. I attempted not to gag.

"Okay, new deal. You give me 2 grand by next Friday and I get a night with the girl. Aight?"

WHAT?

"Woah Red, Kagome's not a drug whore. She's not a part of this."

"What? You back talking me?"

"Red…"

"Fuck Kai, you know the God damned rules. And you better not fuck with me cause I'll take it all back and leave you guys with a couple of broken skulls. Aight? Either my deal or no deal."

Kai exhaled deeply and turned to me.

"Kagome?"

We moved into a corner to talk.

"No Kai!"

I hissed, clutching his shirt in my fists.

"I don't want to be alone with him!"

"Shh. Kags, its only one night. Nothing bad is going to happen! You heard him…his way or else we're going to get hurt."

"Then find someone else to get you your stuff! Kai, I can't."

"Please Kagome. We need this. We need _you_! It's just one night, one time only. I swear."

My eyes were watering but I nodded solemnly anyway.

"O-okay. Just this once…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

"Want a drink?"

"N-no thanks…"

Red had taken me back to his filthy apartment after the meeting. I tried not to cry but a few tears just kept falling. Thankfully he didn't notice. I wouldn't want his greasy hands coming near me.

"Okay. Fine."

He came into the living room, where I was seated on a smelly loveseat. He took a swig of some rum in a bottle, and then poured some into a glass. With his glass in hand, he came towards me and squished down next to me. He was _very_ close.

"So,"

He set his glass down after having another drink of it.

"Why is a pretty little girl like you with a shaggy dealer like Kai?"

How do I answer that? 

"I-I love him and he loves me."

Red laughed. A big hollow and horrid laugh.

"Love. Sure."

He stared at me, but I refused to make eye contact. I just can't look at him without wanting to cry. What am I doing here…?

"Can you tell me where the bathroom…"

I trailed off, due to the fact that his hand had found a way on my thigh. His big, fat greasy hand. He was inching it up, higher and higher. Do I just push it away? Oh my God why am I here?

"Those jeans look a little uncomfortable…"

Where was he heading with this…?

And then he rolled over, on top of me, and pinned me down on the couch.

"Let's just take them off, shall we?"

I was too shocked to say anything. His hands were working their way with my zipper, undoing my pants, Before I knew it they were being tugged on. I snapped out of my trance.

"Stop it! What the hell are you doing? Stop!"

He just laughed and continued tugging.

"It's okay baby, your boyfriend gave us permission to have some fun."

He leaned it close to me, his thick hot breath over me.

"He don't mind."

He then crashed his lips down, bruising my own. The kiss tasted like rum, tears and blood. The tears and blood were from me, struggling beneath him.

"No! Stop!"

I cried once he moved back.

"You're right. We shouldn't do this…here."

Getting off the couch, he swung me over his shoulder and headed off to his bedroom.

"This,"

He threw me with force on the hard bed.

"Is more like it!"

His scrambled back on me before I had a chance to run. Pinning me down with his weight, he quickly removed his pants and began tugging at mine again.

"Don't! Just get off!"

I cried, my eyes blurry from tears.

"I like this deal, don't you?"

He then ripped at my shirt, pulling it off. He swooped down and bit my neck, a bruising hickey soon appearing. He moved his bite down to my bra strap and took it in between his teeth. With one hard pull, it snapped in half. I cried and cried. This cant be happening to me! Please someone…someone save me…

And then bam. He was off of me. I heard a loud thump and he was off. I crumpled in a ball on the bed, sobbing from the pain and the fright.

"It's all over now Kagome…"

Someone's soothing voice told me, their arms pulling me close to them.

"No one will hurt you anymore."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 "I'm here now…" 

I opened my teary eyes and saw red. My face was against red. I pulled back and was taken by surprise.

"I-InuYasha?"

"Are you alright Kagome? Did he hurt you badly?"

I shook my head, tears still falling from my eyes.

"Why are you here InuYasha? How'd you find me?"

"I was going to go after you last night but your mother said to wait till today. I followed you scent…how did this happen?"

"I don't know…"

I sobbed some more, InuYasha pulling me back into his chest.

"Kai needed some drugs from his supplier so I went with him…but they didn't have the money so he promised the guy a night with me instead…"

I clutched his shirt tightly.

"So you do get drugs from Kai then?"

"Uh-hu…"

I could feel his whole body tense as he pushed me gently back.

"Where the fuck is he?"

His voice was calm but restrained sounding.

"Kai? I'm not sure…what are you going to do?"

"I would normally go and kill that bastard…but I refuse to leave you."

"Why would you hurt Kai? He loves me!"

"Kagome! Listen to yourself! Why would someone that loves you sell you to some sick pig for a good time just so he can get his drugs? He was using you!"

Kai was…using me? He must've not known that Red was so…hands-on. Right? But…he wouldn't listen when I said no…why would he hurt me like that if he loved me?

"Kagome, the guy's bad news. He got you addicted to a hazardous and deadly drug, even though he convinced you it was good. He used you for…for sex, as much as it pains me to even think about. And now he used you to get his drugs. He's a scam and I hate to say it…but he doesn't love you. At all."

I cried again, but not because InuYasha was being mean or a bully… but because he was right.

"How could I have been so stupid?"

InuYasha hugged me again and nuzzled his head in my hair.

"You are everything but stupid. You just went down the wrong road for a while.

"Take me home InuYasha…"

"Anything for you."

We got off the bed and I saw Red on the floor. Red he was, indeed. Or at least the puddle of blood under his lifeless form was red. We stepped around him and walked home, my small hand gripping tightly onto InuYasha's big hand.

* * *

"Are you leaving InuYasha?"

I asked later that night, as we sat in my bedroom. I was in a baggy t-shirt and some shorts. InuYasha shook his head.

"I'm not leaving your side for even a minute."

"Don't you have to go back to your…fiancée…?"

"My what?"

"You know…Kikyo? Your betrothed?"

He was silent for a minute, pondering. Then he shook his head again and came close to me and embraced me.

"Kikyo and me? Hell no Kagome."

"W-what? But when I left that one time…"

"When you left I told Kikyo to piss off cause I couldn't go another day with her and without you. You just didn't stay for the good part."

My eyes watered again. She's out of his life…oh…

"Thank God."

I whispered, pressing my face into his haori. He laughed, his chest rumbling against my skin.

"Tell me about it."

"Well I'm glad about that."

I pulled back and smiled at him, then climbed into my bed. InuYasha sat on the floor.

"InuYasha?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Can you please turn off the light?"

"Course."

He flicked the switch, making the room dark.

"And InuYasha?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"…Can you please sleep with me tonight?"

Silence. Then he got up and climbed into my bed, cuddling against me.

"Course."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

I woke up the next morning strangely happy. The sun shone brightly and cheerfully through my bedroom window and I was extremely comfortable. I glanced down and noticed two arms wrapped protectively around my waist.

InuYasha…

I carefully twisted around in his arms so I was facing his sleeping face. He wasn't sleeping for long. His golden eyes fluttered open and he took a minute to remember why we were in the same bed. Then he smiled.

"Morning."

"Morning."

I whispered back to him. This was so strange. I was positive I was in love with Kai, yet here I am in InuYasha's arms, inches away from his face. And there's no other place I'd rather be.

"Kagome? Are you still going to use drugs?"

I pondered that for a while.

"No. No I'm not. I'm done with all that stuff. I just want to have things the way they were before…and I just want to focus on my future. And right now."

I couldn't control the smile that spread on my lips. I just want to be with you InuYasha, I hope you get it.

He snuggled closer and leaned forward, kissing me tenderly.

I think he got it.

We pulled back and just smiled at eachother forever.

"I've wanted to do that for so long."

"I can see why…"

We kissed again. And again. If wishes came true, then I wish that time would just stop on this moment forever and that our lips will just stay against eachother for eternity. When I kissed Kai, it was so physical. But with InuYasha, I feel like it's on so many different levels at once. Like I'm kissing his soul. And it makes my heart beat like crazy.

And I know this is what real love feels like.

* * *

"InuYasha, just don't hurt him…that much."

"I'm not going to! I'll just rip his limbs off and tear his eyes out! Nothing too bad."

I slapped his chest playfully. Unfortunately I don't think InuYasha was joking.

"You sure he's even here?"

I asked, looking around the park.

"Yup. I can smell his nasty stench."

And he was there. Sitting on one of the swings, talking to a girl. She laughed and touched his arm. They were obviously flirting.

"Come on, I need to talk to him."

I took InuYasha's hand and we walked over to him and the girl. They both looked up at our arrival. He glanced at InuYasha and my intertwined hands.

"What the fuck?"

"Sit down Kai. You have no right to be getting mad at me right now, as you're flirting with another girl."

He glared at InuYasha.

"Who the hell is this?"

I looked at InuYasha. I smiled. He was in modern clothes: a black zip-up hoody and some jeans. He had a hat on his head. As cute as he looked, I knew he was uncomfortable. Not only with the clothes, but also with the fact that I made him promise not to talk or attack Kai unless I said he could. That was driving him mad.

"This is InuYasha. My best friend. He cares about me, Kai. You could learn from him."

"What are you getting at?"

"Kai! You left me last night with some sick man who almost raped me, if it wasn't for InuYasha I could've gotten hurt! You didn't come and save me and you didn't even warn me about him! You just tossed me off to him so you could have your precious drugs!"

The girl looked surprised and disgusted.

"I thought you loved me Kai. I guess I was wrong. I also thought that I loved you, but I know I was wrong about that. So I want you to continue living your life and using poor innocent girls, like this one. But whatever you do,"

I stared him down.

"Stay the fuck away from me."

He was speechless. I began walking away. But I did hear the impact InuYasha's fist made when it slammed into Kai's cheek and I did hear InuYasha spit on the unconscious body. And as I walked away with my hanyou, my hero, my best friend and my first love holding my hand, I knew I'd be okay.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The garden. Here again. Except this time, I have something I need to do. I walked to the center of the garden, finding the person I was looking for. He turned around.

"You came back."

"Of course I did."

"And you're all mine again."

"Forever and ever."

He twirled me in and we did our waltz, gazing at eachother. He spinned me and dipped me, I laughed and we danced closer.

"You know,"

I started.

"We won't be seeing eachother here anymore."

"I know…but that's okay. As long as things are the way they're supposed to be, I'm okay with it."

"I am going to miss this garden though…"

"It'll be with you forever, in your heart. Beside me."

"I can deal with that."

The lights began blinking out, the music stopped.

"I guess it's time."

"So I'll see you around."

"Yeah…for sure."

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too InuYasha."

And the mystery was no more.

"Hurry up Kagome!"

"Patience! I'm almost ready!"

"Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay I'm done!"

I stepped out of my room, dragging my bags behind me.

"It'd be nice to have some help you know!"

InuYasha appeared and skilfully picked up the majority of my stuff with ease.

"You don't even need this much, Kagome."

"Yes I do! I want all my stuff in our new place. I don't plan on leaving anything out!"

"Okay, okay!"

We carried everything to the well, where my family was waiting.

"I'll miss you honey! Visit lots!"

"I promise I will mom. Love you!"

I kissed and hugged everyone goodbye, then hopped in the well with InuYasha after dropping my stuff through.

"Where is it?"

"This way!"

InuYasha and I picked up my bags again and I followed his lead down the forest's path. After 5 or so minutes of walking, we got to a clearing. And there it was.

"It's perfect!"

I gasped, admiring the house. My new house. InuYasha and my house. Catchy.

"That's not even the best part, come here."

He took my hand and led me to the back, where we pushed through bushed. At what I saw, my heart almost stopped.

The garden.

Minus the music and the Christmas lights, it was the garden of my dreams. I teared up.

"Oh InuYasha it's…it's…"

"Beyond perfect?"

I nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you."

"Kagome, I've always loved you."

I giggled and kissed him.

"Well know I can actually tell."


End file.
